Give Me a Chance
by XxZacAttackxX
Summary: Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez. Once lovers who went their separate ways. When they are reunited will their love rekindle itself? Or will a secret kept Ruin everything? And will another, bring them together. Give Me a Chance. R
1. Trailer

Bold-Voice over

**Bold-Voice over**

_Italics-Actions_

Normal-Dialog

**Troy Bolton**

_Troy's face flashes across the screen_

**Gabriella Montez**

_Gabriella's face flashes across the screen_

**Once lovers**

_Troy leaning down to kiss Gabriella_

**Who went their separate ways**

_Gabriella slowly walking away from Troy_

**When they are reunited**

_Troy does a double take_

"Gabriella? Is it really you?"

**Will their love rekindle it self?**

_Troy about to kiss Gabriella when Grace walks in_

**Or will a secret kept**

_Gabriella's face_

**Ruin everything**

"How could you not tell me Gabriella?"

"I was scared Troy. I was scared of what you'd do I didn't want to destroy your dreams"

**And will another secret bring them closer together**

"I want to know them."

"Grace I don't think that's wise."

"And I don't think you have a say in this dad."

**Someone will be left**

_Someone crying_

**Someone will be loved**

_Troy grabbed the girl and kisses her passionately_

**Someone will have a chance to be a family**

_Three people walking along the beach with their backs to us._

**Give me a Chance**

**Coming Soon**


	2. Completely and Totally Serious

Troy slowly walked up the stairs into his sleeping daughter's room

Troy slowly walked up the stairs into his sleeping daughter's room. It was Monday, a school day. He tiptoed in trying not to make a sound before he reached her bed. He stood over her, hands ready and waiting. He then attacked her sides, instantly waking the girl sending her into fits of laughter.

"Da--Dad--Stop--Can't breathe." He chuckled releasing her from his grip.

"Come on it's a school day squirt." She slowly pulled the covers off and made her way to the bathroom. Troy headed downstairs to find his wife Celina. He found her humming, hovering over the stove.

"Good morning beautiful." He kissed her cheek before making his way over to the fridge to pull out the orange juice. Taking off the lid he took one huge gulp before placing the lid back on and setting it back on the refrigerators shelf.

"How many times must I tell you Troy? Don't drink out of the carton! Is Grace up?" Troy nodded his head before he grabbed his bag and gave his wife another kiss on the cheek. "Bye Grace." He shouted so she could hear him leave. He heard a soft 'bye pa' before heading out to work.

Troy had followed in his fathers footsteps and become a Basketball coach/Gym teacher for all the kids at St. Joseph's. He pulled into an empty parking space and made his way towards his office.

"Grace come on! You're going to be late" Celina called to her thirteen year old daughter.

"Chill I'm coming!" Grace came bounding down the stairs her book bag full with text books, note paper and pens. They both headed for the car buckling up and heading for Grace's school. Celina pulled up outside the school gates and waved Grace off "Bye-bye mum."

Troy entered the kitchen after a long day at work and grabbed a bottle of water. He desperately needed to have a shower. He stunk. Actually that was an understatement. He had a two hour training session after school for the up coming basketball game and Troy usually participated in all of the team's work outs.

"Hey. I thought I heard you come in." Celina smiled and made her way over to Troy. "Oh boy! Go and have a shower" Troy chuckled and made his way upstairs to take a nice hot shower.

When Troy was nice and clean he made his way down stairs in search of his wife. He found her in the family room on the phone.

"Tomorrow? 11:30am? Alright see you then." She placed the phone back in its cradle and turn to meet Troy. "We have an appointment with a doctor tomorrow and I expect you to be there." Troy sighed.

"Celina we've talked about this. We have to tell Grace before we try for another baby." Celina stood up, tears threatening to fall.

"I will tell her soon but just for now can we just forget it? Please?" Celina stood up and tried to get past Troy but he grabbed her hands and pulled her into his chest comforting her while she sobbed.

"Don't worry I'll be there tomorrow. I'll call in sick." He stroked his wife's hair lovingly trying to get her to calm. When her sobs slowly subsided she lifted her head to get a better view of her husbands face.

"Thank you." She whispered before hiding her head in his chest once more.

"Lets go to bed we've got a long day tomorrow." She nodded her head and allowed Troy to lead her up stairs to their room.

Today was the day. They had just dropped Grace off at school, and Troy and Celina were searching for a café to have some breakfast and coffee, before heading off to meet with their doctor.

"Look, Celina I think we need to tell Grace soon. This weekend perhaps? We'll get her that movie she's been going on about, buy her, her favorite take-away food and then before she goes to bed we'll tell her." Celina sighed.

"What if she wants to find them? What if she wants to get to know them? Live with them even?"

"Then we'll support her decision because that's what parents do. Stick by one another when times get rough."

"What if she hates us?" Celina was close to tears again and all Troy could do was sigh. Celina looked down at her watch, noticing the time she jumped up, placed the money on the table before grabbing Troy's arm and dashing towards the car.

They sat in the Doctor's office, Celina nervous and fidgety and Troy bored to death. The walls were white giving Troy a headache and the place smelt like a hospital. The nurse behind the counter sat with her feet on the desk, phone balancing in between her shoulder and ear and a magazine on her lap. The white door to the left of the Nurses station opened and a doctor stepped out dressed in black pants and a green shirt with a white lap coat over the top indicating she was indeed a doctor.

"Bolton, Celina?" Troy and Celina stood up and made their way into the exam room.

"Hi I' m Doctor Lansing but you can just call me Mary. I'm not your actual doctor but she was called to New York for an emergency surgery. She's one of the best."

"I'm Celina and this is my husband Troy." Troy shook Mary's hand and Celina imitated his actions.

"I understand you've been trying for a child but its just not happening?"

"Yes." Celina answered quickly without hesitation.

"Well, we have a number of options but I'd like to suggest IVF?" an image of confusion was placed upon Celina's face.

"IV what? Isn't an IV a drip?" Troy asked slightly confused. Mary laughed.

"I'm not talking about Intravenous therapy I'm talking about In vitro fertilisation." Troy nodded still a little lost. Then Celina spoke up.

"What does that involve?"

"Well it's basically when the eggs are fertilised outside of the womb and then the fertilised egg is transsfered back into your uterus resulting in, what we hope to be a sucsessfull pregnancy." Mary explained.

"So how much does his cost?" Troy asked a little wary

"Roughly around 4500.00 paid upfront and that's just for the fertilization."(**A/N that's in Australian dollars**) Troy's mouth fell open considering its usually free and fun to make a child.

"Celina we're going to have to talk about this.' Celina sighed and stood up

"Thank you Mary. We'll see you tomorrow with our decision." Mary and Celina shook hands

"Well actually I won't be here tomorrow your real doctor should be back." Troy shook her hand and they headed back home.

Once inside the great debate started.

"Celina, baby I'm not so sure about this. We don't exactly have money just lying around."

"We'll ask my dad for money." Celina argued

"I'll never hear the end of it if he does lend us money." Troy sighed and sat down on the couch. "I know you want another child but we already have one gorgeous daughter to care for. Isn't that enough?"

Celina sighed "Now don't get me wrong I love Gracie but I want another. Ask Gracie if she wants a sibling I'm sure the answer will be yes." Troy sighed he knew that was true. When Grace was younger she would bug them for hours on end asking for a little sister to play dollies with or a little brother to dress up as a sister to play dollies with. Grace was a beautiful girl. Bright blue eyes and brown hair. She always reminded Troy of some one but he could never put his finger on it.

"Well fine. We'll borrow money But only because I love you. There's also one condition." Celina nodded her head signaling for him to continue. "If we do this tomorrow we tell Gracie tonight." Celina opened her mouth to reply but noting came out

"Fine." Troy smiled.

"Great I'll get everything ready."

Later that evening when Grace was up in her room doing her homework, Celina was down stairs fretting. She had to verbally tell her daughter. Could this day get any worse? Well actually today wasn't that bad they're trying for another baby via IVF but that all depended if Celina went through with telling Grace the truth. Troy had gone to the video store to rent the movie and to pick up the pizza and carbonara pasta from Sophia's.

"Gracie come downstairs your father will be back soon with dinner and a movie." Grace came bounding down the stair in her baggy gray trackiepants with one of her dads old East High hoodies.

"Mum are you okay? You look a little pale." Grace grabbed an apple and sat on the counter top.

"I'm fine. Put that apple down dinner is on its way." Grace rolled her eyes and put the apple back in the fridge and right on cue in walked Troy with a stack of DVD's and pizza boxes and a plastic take-away container full of pasta.

"What's the special occasion dad?"

"What? Can't a father do something special for the daughter he loves?" Grace shook her head.

"It's exactly the same as when I call you Daddy then ask you for money to go shopping. So what do you want?" Troy chuckled

"Nothing." Grace raised one eyebrow "Nothing" He put his hands up defensively. "Now pick a movie." Grace gabbed Pirates of The Caribbean: At Worlds end and ran into the living room. Troy was close behind carrying the food and then Celina carrying the plates and cutlery. They sat there eating, laughing and watching Pirates until the end credits began to roll. Grace grabbed the remote and forwarded to the hidden ending.

"You know I've never seen that part before." Troy stated

"That's because you're stupid dad." Grace replied as nicely as she could

"Ha.Ha.Ha. Now go upstairs and brush your teeth then come back down here because your Mother and I need a word." Grace sighed and stood up.

"Knew it." She ran upstairs brushed her teeth quickly before taking a seat across from her parents. "Shoot."

"Okay. Gracie we have two things to tell you. Good and Bad news. We're going to tell you the good news first." Troy began.

"Well sweetheart you may be getting a brother or a sister if this IVF treatment works." Grace squealed and hugged her mother.

"Are you serious!? That's awesome! Oh my gosh I can't believe it. Anyway bad news?"

"Well the bad news is… Troy you tell her. I can't." Troy wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Grace, we love you very much but there is something you should know. You're adopted."

"Wait. What?" Grace was in complete and total shock she wasn't sure she heard right.

"You are adopted." Grace started to laugh but then she noticed the tone in her father's voice. He was serious.

Completely and totally serious.

**A/N- Okay so it's pretty bad now but i'm hoping it will get better! i've got to go do some stupid report on Captain James Cook now so thank you for reading and please review i'd love to hear what you all think!**

**XxPeace OutxX**


	3. New Doctor or Ex Lover?

"Grace, Baby? Say something." Celina pleaded

"What do you want me to say?! Oh okay goodnight?" Grace stated her voice sounding a little louder than average.

"No Grace we want you to understand." Grace's eyes were brimming with tears

"Understand what? That the people I've trusted and loved have been lying to me for thirteen years? My whole life!" Celina chose this moment to break down into tears.

"Gracie you have to understand, we couldn't have children and your parents didn't want you. We did, we took you in gave you food, clothes, home and all the love one little baby could ever ask for." Celina explained tears still streaming down her face. Troy didn't know what to do he tried to comfort Grace she's move away, he'd try to comfort Celina she'd move closer to Grace.

"Look Gracie we knew telling you was going to be hard, no matter when or how we told you. Just know that we love you okay?" Toy tried to make things easier but things just weren't working.

"I want to meet them." Grace stated calmly.

"Meet who?" Celina asked whilst she brushed the tars from her eyes.

"My real parents." Grace explained

"I don't think that's wise Gracie." Troy took this moment to move closer to Grace and wrap his arm around her but she was having none of it.

"And I don't think that's your choice. They're my family and I want to meet them. Have you met them?" Celina and Troy shook their heads. "Do you even know their names? What my last name would have been? What they christened me?"

"We know that she was a single parent who named you Grace." Celina explained slowly moving towards her daughter.

"Well I want to meet her." Grace said letting the tears spill over her eyes "Please" She whispered before she collapsed into her fathers chest sobbing.

"Shush Gracie it'll be alright. We'll track her down and you can meet her." Troy rubbed his big warm hand up and down Grace's back. "Go hop into bed, get some sleep. You don't have to go to school tomorrow you can come to the Doctors with us." Grace got up and ran upstairs slamming her bedroom door. She fell on to her bed face down into her pillows sobbing. Try as she might that night she couldn't sleep. Not at all. She kept thinking of the woman who was her mother, why had she given her up? Did she still care? All of these questions would have to go answered for the time being.

* * *

It was about 11 am when Troy made his way towards his daughter's room, expecting to find her asleep. He opened the door slowly to perform his morning task of Tickle alarm but instead of her toasty and warm under the blankets he found her at her lap top wide awake. He took a seat on her bed and just sat there watching.

"What are you doing Gracie? You're usually still sleeping." She shrugged her shoulders and exited youtube before shutting the laptop.

"Couldn't sleep." She spun on her wheelie chair to face her father.

"Look I know last night was huge news but we're going to make it work. You can meet your biological mother and we'll see what happens from there. Come on get dressed when your mother gets home we're heading out to the Doctors." Grace stood up and grabbed her clothes and made her way to the bathroom.

Troy made his way down stairs. Things were still awkward between the three of them, and Troy so desperately wanted to fix it. It was his idea to tell Grace but only because if they left it to long her reaction could've and would've been a lot worse. The front door opened and Celina slowly walked in.

"How'd it go with your dad?" Celina had gone to visit her parents for two reasons. One to ask her mum for advice on how to fix things with Grace and two, to ask her father for the IVF money.

"Good. he gave me the money." She said sadly and handed Troy an envelope. "What are we going to do Troy? She wants to meet them. I know we said we'd support her but what if she wants to live with them?" Celina was close to tears, as always when it came to this topic.

"Look lets not worry about that for now. Let's just go to the Doctors and sought this out." Celina regained composure and went to go touch up her make up. Grace descended the stairs, head hanging low, hair in her eyes.

"Let's get this over with then." She said with no emotion at all.

"Grace, please try and be a little happy. You're going to get a little brother or sister."

"What if I don't want one? What if I don't want to live here anymore? What if I want to go live with my actual family? What about what I want?!" Grace stormed out the front door slamming it behind her as she went. Troy grabbed his car keys and left Celina a note saying they'd meet her at the Doctors office.

Troy walked out side to see the figure of Grace running around the streets corner. Troy knew where she was going; he'd been taking her there since she was five. He took the longer roads to give her some space. When he pulled into a parking lot her could see her sitting in the old abandon tree house in the big oak tree over looking the lake. He took the key out of the ignition and stuck his hands in his pockets slowly making his way over to his sulking daughter. As he approached the old, rotting ladder he could hear her sniffing from the base of the tree. He hated to see his daughter upset, it pained him more than anything in the world. He climbed up the ladder and sat down next to her, scooping her up he placed her in his lap whispering words of comfort in her ear.

"Dad?" Grace asked slowly lifting her face revealing tear stained cheeks and swollen red eyes.

"Yes baby doll?" He brushed the hair that was plastered to her face out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry I've been acting this way. I know it must be hard on you and mum, and I do love you it's just to find out that I'm not yours and your not mine is well a shock." Troy held his daughter closer.

"But here's the thing Gracie, you'll always be mine because I've loved you like you were mine." She buried her face into her father's neck.

"Dad?" She mumbled

"Yes" he whispered

"Do you think that there is any chance of tracking down my mother?" Troy sighed

"I'm not sure, she didn't want us to know who she was so it may be tough but we'll figure it out. Come on lets go get ice cream!" They stood up slowly making their way back to Troy's car.

* * *

They sat in Cold Rock ice creamery both spooning cookies and cream ice cream into their mouths in a comfortable silence. This is one of the many things that amazed Troy even though Grace wasn't his biologically they were so alike in many ways. They both liked to sleep till noon, both loved cookies and cream ice cream and both were enthusiastic about Basketball.

"Dad? Why'd you pick me? Out of all the little babies there why me?" Troy chuckled

"Good question, but it comes with an even better answer."

_Flash back_

_It was a cold winter's day and Troy and Celina were flipping through the last of the adoption profiles and photos. They had narrowed it down to four and were going to meet them today._

"_Come on Lina, let's get going. We don't want all the good ones to be gone." Celina turned to face her husband of 6 months _

"_Shame on you Troy Bolton they are not things and each one is special." Troy rolled his eyes grabbing his jacket and heading for the door._

"_Come on then let's go!" They got in the car and headed to the adoption house._

"_Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. Come through this way." They followed a fairly large lady through to a room that had four individual cots. "Right, this adoption house freely takes children whose parent's whish to remain anonymous and give them homes." The lady, Ms. Maguire led them to the first cot in which lay a little baby sleeping soundly "This is Anna she has been with us for three days now. Next to her is Jacob he has been with us for a week. Kipper is here." She motioned to the other side of the room where the other two cots were sitting "He has only been here a day. Next to him is sweet little grace joined us just this morning, fresh out of the oven." Celina giggled_

"_May I pick her up?" Celina asked a little shy_

"_Of course." Celina bent down and slowly lifted Grace up supporting her head. "She's beautiful." She whispered tears welling. She then handed her to Troy. Grace chose this moment to open her eyes. Her eyes were locked on him, him on her it was like the ultimate battle of stare out. Troy handed her back over to Celina who placed her in the cot. Troy stayed watching the babies sleep as Celina followed Maguire out to the main office to fill out some papers and when she came back all that was left was to pick a child. Troy slowly made his way out of the holding room and over to the desk where the two women were situated and took a seat. The screaming of a child echoed the halls. _

"_Excuse me for one moment whilst I go settle the child." A few minutes later she returned with a still screaming Grace in her arms. "Oh please little one, hush now."_

"_Let me try" Celina offered. Grace was positioned in Celina's arms still screaming; noting would shut this child up._

"_I know it's a long shot, but let me try." Celina handed Troy the little bundle and the screaming instantly stopped. Maguire looked over to see Troy slowly swaying a now calm and sleeping baby nestled in his chest._

"_Have I gone deaf?" She joked._

"_I think we've found our Angel." Celina followed Ms Maguire to the printing room to fill out some paper work and wait for the birth certificate to be printed._

_Troy, Celina and grace all left the adoption house feeling at peace_

_End Flash back_

"We didn't choose you Gracie. You chose us." Troy pulled his daughter from the opposite side of the booth closer to him. He then looked down at his watch. "Shoot! We've go to get to your mothers Doctor appointment!" They jumped up and hurried to the car clambering in they headed off to the doctors office.

* * *

They drove around looking fir a free parking space for what seemed like hours.

"Look! There's one!" Grace pointed out. Troy turned on the indicator and slammed on the breaks, stalling the car, he restarted the engine before having to turn it off once again as they pulled into the free space.

They raced to the entrance before slowing into a walk as the approached the nurses' station.

"We're looking for Celina Bolton I'm her husband." The nurse slowly looked up from her magazine, blowing a bubble with her gum she pointed towards the same exam room as they had yesterday.

"Thank you." Grace and Troy slowly entered the exam room.

"Troy, Grace thanks for showing up." Celina said, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"We're here now aren't we?" Grace shot back her tone full of attitude.

"Grace, don't" Troy told his daughter sternly "Sorry we're late but I'll explain that later. So what's our new doctor's name?" Troy asked turning towards the desk where she was placed behind.

"I'm sorry I'm Doctor…" She was cut of buy Troy

"Gabriella?"

"Montez" She whispered.

His new doctor was his ex-lover.

**A/N- It's really late, i shoulsd be asleep, oh well! I should really put in a disclaimer shoudn't I? Well as if I'd own High School Musical or Zac Efron...One can only dream. Any way two chapters in one day plus I had to write my Captain Cook report and a speech for English! I am quite proud also considering I wrote this chapter twice! I;'m sorry i didn't notice that i left out the Ms. for Ms. Maguire.  
Any way Review...Ya know if you want...**

**XxPeace OutxX  
Lizz!**


	4. Comfort a Crying Woman

"Gabriella? Is it really you?" Gabriella shifted in her seat uncomfortably, she giggled nervously.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" She asked, still shifting in her seat, unable to find a comfortable position.

"I think it's just you." Celina snapped.

Troy just stood there, he was surprised, no doubt about that. Of all the places to run into your ex why did it have to be here?

"So uhh… let's get on with this shall we?" Gabriella stated, trying to be professional. She cleared her throat as Troy stood up to take off his jacket. "The process of IVF is fairly slow. It involves frequent blood tests, frequent ultrasounds and medications. These medications are to help you produce several eggs in one cycle, these medications also control when you ovulate so we can plan ahead in your IVF treatment. Some of these medications are delivered by injection, but don't worry Celina we will teach you and Troy how to administer them appropriately." Troy and Celina were listening extremely carefully hanging off every word she said, Grace sat in the corner reading the book she always had in her bag, Twilight (A/N omgosh!! I'm reading Braking Dawn atm. I don't want to finish it!) "It is vital that you administer the correct dosage otherwise the whole thing could be thrown out of whack."

"I won't go into these next steps in detail until we are closer to it becoming necessary. After we have all that under control we will go in and surgically remove the eggs, an embryologist will then mix the sperm and the eggs; if this process is not successful ICSI will be recommended. The embryologist will keep an eye on the fertilization of the eggs for 2-5 days. The embryos will then be transferred into the uterus and should implant into the lining of the uterus, any questions?" Gabriella sat, waiting for any questions, when Celina spoke up.

"After the embryos have been transferred and implanted on the lining of my uterus, how long will it take to show up on a home pregnancy test?" Celina felt a tad embarrassed asking these questions in front of her thirteen year old daughter.

"It should be approximately two weeks before you take a test hoping for a positive result. Now I've booked you in for your blood tests and medication info for Friday. Is that okay?" Celina nodded her head, slowly rising.

"Well, we'll see you then." Celina headed for the door followed by Troy.

"Come on squirt." Grace rose, glancing at the doctor her father seemed to know, and followed her parents to the car park. She hopped into her fathers car strapping herself in as she watched her parents have some sort of discussion in front of the car. Celina was using big hand gestures and Troy had one arm placed on the bonnet of the car supporting his weight. Grace could tell by these actions they were fighting, her guess it had something to do with that doctor inside.

"Celina, would you just relax? It's not like I'm still dating her!" For some reason, unbeknown to Troy, Celina had a problem with the fact that Gabriella (his ex) was her 'girly' doctor.

"It's not that Troy! It's that of the thirteen years of Marriage, and all the discussions of ex's in the world, she never came up. Not once!" Celina was close to blowing a fuse.

"Maybe there's a reason I left her anonymous. Maybe it's something that I don't want to relive again. Maybe it's none of your God damn business." Troy hit the bonnet of the car, causing it to shake. He came around the driver's door "And maybe I need some space." He got in the car, leaving Celina standing in the car park slightly confused at her husband's behavior.

Troy was currently on the freeway, driving just for the sake of driving. Grace in the front seat, wanted to question her fathers behavior but couldn't find her voice. She had no idea where he was taking her, or if he even knew she was still there but one thing she did know was that he knew where he was going.

The car came to a rolling stop outside one of Troy's favorite places, Lava Springs Country Club. Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Martha, Jason, Zeke and Kelsi would spend endless hours here during the summer.

"Uhh…Dad? Where are we?" Troy looked over at his daughter before looking out at the open fairways.

"Gracie here is the place where I met that Doctor back there."

"How do you know her? The Doctor I mean." Troy laughed at Grace stating the obvious.

"Me and her, we kind of had a thing." Troy sighed. "Want to go in and have lunch?" Grace nodded. They both got out of the car and headed towards the restaurant of the country club. They were shown to their table by a waitress named Stacy, she handed them their menus and went to prepare their drinks. Two ice teas, the Lava Springs specialty. She returned a few minutes later, placing the drinks on the table before leaving them to decide their food choice.

"Dad how did you and umm…Gabrielle meet?"

"Gabriella. Gabriella Montez, boy was she something."

_Flash Back._

_"Troy, straighten your tie." Lucille Bolton ordered her seventeen year old son._

_"It's as straight as it's going to get." Jack Bolton laughed at his son's behavior before fixing Troy's tie to his wife's 'standards'_

_"Troy, I'm not asking much, just that you look nice. The family only meets once a year." Lucille, Jack and Troy made their way over to a large table in the middle of the restaurant. Troy was met with a chorus of 'oh my look how handsome he's gotten' all he did was smile before making his way over to the table that was filled with his cousin's._

_"Hey Sam! What's up?" Troy greeted his cousin who was a year older than him. Troy was the youngest of all his cousins, and all of them where boys except one, but she was thirty so she was at the other table._

_"Nothing much. Did you see the waitress us boys got?" Troy shook his head "Well you better watch out 'cause boy is she fine." Troy laughed taking a seat._

_"Man am I thirsty?!" Troy stated as he slid his chair closer to the table._

_"Well are you?" Troy just looked at Sam and shook his head laughing._

_"You are a piece of work, I'll tell you." The waitress was weaving her way through the crowed of people._

_"Yo Troy hot waitress at two o'clock." Troy turned his head in the direction Sam mentioned and sure enough there was the most stunning girl he had ever seen. Brown curls cascading down her back, framing her pale face, brown eye's that glittered in the light, a smile that well lit up the whole room. She was dressed in black dress pants and a white shirt with a black waist apron, all waitresses dressed the same yet she stood out. She approached the table with a smile on her face, eye's sparkling, and note pad ready._

_"Can I get you boy's anything to drink, eat maybe?" Her voice was so soft like the wind whispering in the trees. Troy just sat there captivated by her beauty. Sam waved a hand in front of his face_

_"Hello? Troy? Anybody home? Sorry about my cousin, I think he may have slipped and hit his head earlier today, you know clumsy kids." The waitress laughed bringing Troy back to earth._

_"Umm…ahh…Pardon?" Troy had know idea what they were talking about._

_"Any drinks?" Troy nodded his head eagerly._

_"Just water, for now." She nodded her head jotting it down on her note pad._

_"I'm Gabriella by the way. If you need anything tonight just call." She left to go and retrieve his water._

_The night was coming to an end, and all branches of the Bolton family would soon be heading their own ways._

_"Quick give me your tip money for Gabriella." Sam ordered. Troy handed him the money before placing it on the money tray. The families started to leave but Troy stayed behind. He grabbed a napkin and a pen from a passing waiter, and wrote:_

_Gabriella, It was nice meeting you this evening,_

_Maybe we could hang out a little more?_

_What do you say we catch a movie?_

_Eight o'clock, I'll pick you up_

_My number is:_

_04691 7521_

_Call me ;)_

_Cute guy at table 9_

_(a.k.a Troy)_

_End flash back_

"About two hours later I got a call confirming the date, and we just went from there." Grace put the last hot chip into her mouth.

"How long did you two last?" Grace was truly intrigued, her father had always said never lie to the ones you love, yet he didn't inform Celina about Gabriella and there had to be a reason.

"We broke up just before she left for college."

"Why?" Grace was determined to find out why he hadn't told her mother about this Gabriella girl.

"That's not important. I think we should head back, your mother will be worrying."

Troy paid the bill and headed out to his car. He took a deep breath of the fresh air looking out over the grounds that held many memories of his youth. He took one last look before getting into his car and making his way back home to Celina.

"Shoot!" Grace jumped, after sitting in silence for most of the trip she wasn't expecting any type of noise.

"What?" Grace asked in a panicked tone.

"I left my jacket at the doctor's office." He turned on the indicator and did a u-turn heading in the direction of the private practice. He pulled into the same empty spot as before. He grabbed his kets from the ignition, jumping out and heading inside, grace hot on his heels. The same nurse was behind the counter.

"Look dude, your wife isn't in there." Troy gave her a strange look.

"No I know. I was wondering of it was possible to pop in and see Dr. Montez?" The nurse nodded her head and waved them through. Troy knocked on the door, being polite and waited to be granted access to the room. He heard a faint 'Come in' before he turned the handle and entered.

"H-Oh Troy. What are you doing here?" She asked a little shocked

"I left my jacket." He pointed to his black jacked which was positioned over the arm of the couch.

"Oh okay well here." She handed him, his jacket. There was an awkward silence before grace broke it.

"I don't believe my father or mother introduced us." Troy took this as his cue to jump in.

"Gabriella this is my daughter Grace, Grace this is Gabriella." Gabriella's face had horror written all over it. She shook Graces hand before she broke out into sobs. Troy stood there helpless.

He didn't know how to comfort a crying woman let alone a crying ex.

**A/N- Omgosh. Its midnight here (so sorry of there are mistakes). I haven't studied for my science test (which I have period one) but I really wanted to get this finished because well I have nothing else to do. I just thought I'd warn you all in advance, my subject selection for year ten is coming up and I need to get that done, so… If chapters take longer to come out I'm doing all I can.**


	5. Just like High School

* * *

Troy looked over at Gabriella and back over at Grace, who was standing there watching the woman cry. Grace looked up to find her dad staring right back, Grace waved him over.

"Dad" She whispered. "I think you need to do something."

"Like what?" Troy asked in a hushed hurried tone.

"I don't know I'm just a kid but you've got to do something." Troy slowly and awkwardly made his way over to Gabriella. He sat down beside her on the couch where his jacket had been and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey it's okay." Gabriella shook her head.

"N-N-No it's not." Gabriella continued to sob Troy looked over at Grace hoping for advice, she mouthed to him 'hug her' and he did just this. Using the arm already around her shoulders he pulled her in. Her head fell into the crook of his neck and her arms found their way around his torso. Troy kissed the top of her head whispering soothing words into her ear, using his big warm hands he began to gently stroke the ends of her hair. He had no idea what he was doing. He hadn't seen Gabriella for ages and they were already this close. Her sobs soon subsided and were replaced by the occasional hiccup.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella hiccupped before grabbing a tissue from the box on the table.

"Hey, it's okay." Troy said as he reached up to put stray strand of hair behind her small ear. Gabriella wiped her eyes, clearing away all running mascara and eyeliner. Their eyes locked for a split second before Gabriella averted her eyes to the table, a blush rushing to her cheeks.

"No it's not Troy. Stop being yourself okay you're too damn nice!" Gabriella joked, Troy laughed. "You should probably get going now; Celina will be wondering and all." Troy stood up.

"Yeah you're probably right. It was nice seeing you again Gabriella." He lent across to give her a hug but not before slipping something onto her desk.

* * *

Gabriella sat in the chair behind her desk; she could not believe she had done that. Deciding her desk looked a little cluttered she made an effort to tidy it up; when she stumbled across a note, similar to one she had received years ago.

Dear Gabriella,

It was nice seeing you again.

Maybe we could catch up.

See a movie?

We meet there this time ;)

Cute guy in Doctors office

(a.k.a Troy)

P.S Number's still the same.

Gabriella smiled. She still had that note he had given her many years ago and would red it when ever she felt lonely. She sat there starring at the note, Should she call? Should she leave it? He was married after all. She picked up the phone, her hands shaking, and dialed that all too familiar number.

"Hello?" The voice from the other end of the line asked

"Thank God you answered." Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong Gabs?"

"Taylor, guess who I ran into today?" There was a short pause.

"The Pope?" Taylor joked "I don't know, tell me."

"Troy." Gabriella sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Troy? As in…?" Taylor was cut off by Gabriella

"As in… Troy Bolton? Yes."

"What? How? When? Where? Why?" Gabriella walked Taylor through Troy being married with a daughter and his wife seeking IVF treatment.

"I mean he's married Tay! What do I do?" Gabriella often asked for Taylor's advice.

"Well I think you should go to the movies with him, see what he wants." Sharpay answered.

"Sharpay, when did you join this conversation?" Gabriella asked

"Well I've always been here. Taylor's helping me plan the wedding. Remember?" Sharpay has been engaged to Zeke for approximately two weeks, but Sharpay being, well Sharpay she needs all the time in the world to plan the perfect wedding. Gabriella was now the only one with out a husband and/or kids. Taylor married Chad a year after college and they have a four year old son Max. Kelsi and Jason got married two years ago and have an eighteen month old daughter Michelle and Ryan and Martha have been married for seven years and have three children; Sarah who's five, Andie who's three and Hugh who's also eighteen months old.

"Yeah, Yeah I remember. So you really think I should go?"

"Yep call him right now and arrange to meet him." Gabriella sighed in defeat before ending her call with the girls. She shakily dialed the digits that would connect her to Troy.

"Hello?" Troy's deep strong voice answered.

"Umm… Hi Troy, I uhh got your message." Gabriella inwardly groaned at the fact that she had just made a fool of her self, stumbling over her words like that.

"Oh cool. We haven't spoken in ages. Well we spoke today but that really wasn't one on one, face to face…Although" Troy's rambling was cut off by Gabriella

"Troy, you're rambling." Troy chuckled

"Well you know me."

"Yeah, I do. So how about tomorrow night at say 7pm the cinema on the corner of the shopping strip?" Troy nodded though he knew she couldn't see. "Well I'll see you tomorrow?"

"It's a date." Gabriella smiled hanging up the phone with a sigh she collected her belongings and left her office.

* * *

Troy hit the end button on his mobile before stuffing it in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Troy jumped about a foot in the air.

"Crap Celina! Don't do that! Do you want to be a widow?" Celina rolled her eyes, pushing herself off of the doorframe before moving closer to Troy.

"Who was that on the phone?" Celina completely ignored Troy's previous comments.

"My sister." Troy stated, completely forgetting that he didn't have a sister, and by the look on Celina's face she picked up on his error.

"You don't even have a sister Troy. Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying. It was Sharpay; she just rang me to inform me about her engagement to Zeke. We're not related but we are close, like brothers and sisters." Troy quickly explained trying to cover up his very stupid mistake. He had received a call from Zeke last week informing him of their engagement. Troy was still in close contact with the boy's and their wives, what surprised him was, so was Gabriella yet she was never at any of the events he attended, with an exception for the weddings, but she had always left early on in the receptions as if trying to dodge Troy. Celina glanced at Troy, doubt etched on her face. She sighed and sat down on the couch opposite Troy.

"What are we going to do about the whole searching for Grace's parent's thing?" Celina asked a hint of desperation in her tone.

"Well they'd have to have her mothers name in a file somewhere just incase this day were to come." Celina nodded and stood grabbing the land line phone from its cradle.

"Well I'll just have to call the adoption house and see if Ms. Maguire is still an employee there." Troy nodded and watched as his wife long skinny fingers hit the buttons. Troy waited for Celina to finish talking to Mr. Darcy **(A/N don't you just love that movie).**

"Well?" Troy asked a little nervous

"She still works there. We are going to meet her the day after tomorrow, after Gracie comes home from school." Troy nodded informed his wife that he was going to tell Grace the plans. Over the years Celina had noticed that Grace had taken more of a liking to Troy, when it should be the other way around. Grace went to Troy for advice, all types of advice, from school work to getting boys to stop being annoying. Grace had even gone to Troy when she had gotten her first period which, by the way she got when she was eleven.

* * *

Troy knocked on his daughter's bedroom door waiting for her permission to enter.

He walked in to her room to see her curled up on top of the heating vent, book in hand and a purple fuzzy blanket draped around her shoulders.

"Hi dad." She closed the book placing it on the ground next to her leg "What's up?"

"Well the day after tomorrow we are going to meet with Ms. Maguire." Troy explained knowing full well that she would not know who he was on about.

"Who's Ms Maguire?"

"She was the lady who introduced you to us. She's going to help us track down your mother." Grace's jaw fell open

"So soon? What if she doesn't want to meet me? What if she hates me? What if she has another family I'm not meant to be part of?" Grace was now in a full frenzied panic.

"Whoa, slow down squirt. I'm sure she'd love to meet you. I bet you you're the spitting image of her." Grace smiled and moved over so her father could sit next to her. Troy took a seat on the floor and Grace placed her head in his lap looking up at him she asked,

"Dad, what if I want to live with her? Would I still be able to see you?" Troy stroked his daughter's hair as they sat.

"Of course. Let's make a pact, if you go and live with your biological mother you and I will meet up once a month for pizza and a movie. Do we have an agreement?" Troy stuck out his hand or her to shake.

"Better yet, let's make it every week." She grabbed his hand and the shook on it.

"Off to bed squirt." She jumped off of his lap and scrambled into her bed. Troy lent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Nighty-night squirt."

* * *

Gabriella had been panicking all day. It was now 6:30 pm and Troy and she would be meeting in half an hour. Gabriella wore simple dark washed jeans with a gray tank underneath a purple plaid shirt and simple white volley's to finish it off.

She made her way through the lobby of the cinema searching for Troy. As she rounded the corner she saw him waiting by the candy counter. He spotted her and waved her over she skipped over to him feeling all giddy.

"Hi Troy!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek Troy laughed at her behavior.

"Gee Gabs; have some red cordial before you left?" Gabriella laughed

"Come on! Let's go get our tickets." She placed her small hand in his lager one intertwining and began to drag him through the crowd to the ticket booth. Troy followed behind, his hand still encasing hers. This is how things were, how the should be, how he wanted them

Just like high school.

**A/N: My brother comes back from his pilot training tomorrow (he'll be flying 777's to LA soon!) so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update because he likes to steal the computer and watch Gordon Ramsay on youtube so we'll just see!whispers sorry if there are any spelling errors. Now i've got to go do my paper on USA they like to stack it all on in one week i swear!Review if you'd like. **

**XxPeace OutxX**

**LizzXxXx**


	6. Two Kisses and a TV Moment

They sat in the cinema. Gabriella's eye's plastered on the screen; Troy's eyes glued on her, watching her every move, memorizing every inch of her. The way she threw her head back when she laughed, the way her eyes sparkle, the way her small little hand disappeared in the big tub of popcorn and the way her smile was constantly in place. Gabriella, feeling his eyes on her turns to face him. "Hi" she whispered

"Hi" he whispered back causing her to giggle as she turned back to watching the movie. An hour and a half later the credits started to roll. Gabriella picked up her bag placing it on her shoulder

"Come on wildcat." Troy stood up, a sea of popcorn falling off his lap causing Gabriella to giggle "Where to now?" Troy looked at his watch it read 9pm.

"How about we go grab a bite to eat? Know any places?" Gabriella and Troy headed for the door that would take them to the foyer of the cinema, as Gabriella thought.

"What about pizza? Everyone loves pizza and correct me if I'm wrong but pizza is Troy Bolton's favorite, is it not?" She flashed him a smile and Troy laughed.

"Come on then." They made their way to the front of the cinema as they stepped out of the foyer a light breeze hit Gabriella sending her curls dancing and causing a shiver to make its way down her back. Troy took off his jacket, the same one he had left in her office and handed it over to her. Gabriella looked over at Troy through the curtain her curls had created

"Thanks" She pulled the jacket tighter around her body before they made their way across the road and into the little pizza parlor. They ordered a small cheese pizza and two lemonades. As they ate the talked about the lives that the other had missed out on.

"Your daughter, she's beautiful. Looks just like you." Gabriella took another sip of her lemonade as she offered Troy the last piece of pizza which he happily accepted.

"That's impossible. She can't look like me she's adopted." Gabriella's moth fell open a fraction and tears welled in her eyes. Shutting her eyes she took a deep, shaky breath before croaking out a response.

"Really, she reminds me of you. Maybe it's her mannerisms." Gabriella finished off her lemonade the sound of the straw struggling to collect the remaining liquid rang in their ears. "I should probably head home now. Wags will need to go out." Gabriella rose with Troy following.

"Wags?"

"Wags my dog, well wags the dog." Troy laughed.

"hmm so you still watch the Wiggles." Gabriella rolled her eyes as they exited the pizza shop.

"Shut up and I don't still watch the Wiggles. I had help naming him." Troy laughed. Gabriella's car came into view. Troy whistled

"Nice car. See that one." He pointed at a black Audi Cabriolet"There" Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah I see it." She held up her keys "And I own it." Troy grabbed her keys doubled checking for the Audi rings.

"No way!" He jogged towards the car, patting its paint as if it were a cat.

"Hop in wildcat." His attention immediately went from the car to her.

"Seriously?" She nodded and he ran around to the passenger side throwing her the keys.

"You're driving" She tossed the keys back and he caught them one handed before jogging back around to the driver's side. He sat behind the wheel, placing his hands on the leather wheel, laughing like a child he turned to Gabriella.

"Where to?"

"Let's go around the block because you have to come back for your car." Troy stuck the key in the ignition hearing the engine come to life he smiled, he put his foot on the accelerator **(Is that what they're called?)** and slowly pulled out of the parking space.

"Drives like a beauty" Gabriella giggled and Troy looked over at her. "What."

She sighed "Oh nothing. Troy, the road" She pointed out towards the empty street.

"Oh right." He turned back his attention on the road.

* * *

Celina was in the living room sprawled on the couch, glasses perched on the tip of her nose, lamp on giving her light and a blanket sloppily draped over her in an attempt to keep her warm. The TV was on in the background but she was paying no attention, she was too caught up in Anna's decisions that would tear apart her family and have perhaps fatal consequences for the sister who she loves. Celina didn't like to read but she found my sisters keeper and all of Jodi Picoult's other books one of a kind. As she was reading she didn't even realize her daughter come in and commandeer the TV's remote, well not until Grace asked her mother a question.

"Ma, where's dad?" Celina slowly looked up taking off her glasses and folding the arms down, she placed her book on the coffee table balancing her glasses on top of the hard cover.

"He said he'd be back at 8:30. What's the time?" Grace looked over at their DVD recorder which had the time in 24 hour mode placed in neon green block letters.

"Almost 10 o'clock." Celina sighed, standing up and folding the blanket which she then placed in a draw under the coffee table.

"Well you're not waiting up for your father, go to bed and when he arrives home I'll send him up." Grace kissed her mothers cheek and ran upstairs. She sat at her desk, opened her laptop and surfed the net.

* * *

"I don't want to go home just yet, besides I walked here anyways." Troy said as they neared the cinema. Gabriella sighed

"I suppose we could drive a little bit longer. It's not like people's lives will be placed in my hands tomorrow." She said rather sarcastically. Troy chucked, he knew exactly where he was going to take her. About twenty minutes later Gabriella started to get impatient with Troy.

"Where are we going Troy?" He once, yet again, pretended her heard no noise. Gabriella huffed; folding her arms over her chest Troy couldn't help but laugh at her childish actions. "What are you laughing at, fat face?" Troy gasped, fake of course.

"Excuse me! My face isn't fat it's quite cute." He sent her that smile that everybody loves; Gabriella mumbled something inaudible under her breath. "If you want a response make sure I hear." Gabriella sent him a playful glare, which Troy (once again) laughed at. He seemed to be doing this a lot around Gabriella, Laughing. He hadn't had a good laugh since Chad got drunk and performed the Spice Girls 'Wannabe'. Gabriella groaned.

"Are we almost there?" She wined. Troy shook his head.

"Yes we're nearly there. Correction, we are here." Troy motioned for her to stay seated which caused Gabriella to grow even more impatient. Troy ran around to her side of the car and opened her door, helping her out like a real gentleman should. Gabriella smiled.

"Thank you. Now where are we?" Troy pointed to some trees. "Whoa, trees? I'm so glad you dragged me out here to see what I have in my back yard." Gabriella replied sarcastically, Troy took her hand and led her into the weeping willows, pushing their way through the leaves and branches until they came to a clearing. Gabriella gasped.

"Do you remember?" He asked, still holding her hand.

"Of course how could I forget?" They stood in front of the weeping willows looking out onto the perfectly still lake reflecting the starry night sky to perfection. "Here…" She said walking out onto the little dock "Is where you told me you loved me for the first time. And here…" She said walking over to the base of the willow tree "Is where we had our first kiss. And here…" She was cut off by Troy's lips gently brushing against hers, his tongue pleading for access and who was she to deny? They slowly pulled back "Is where you said good bye."

* * *

Celina hung up her phone for the fifteenth time. She was getting impatient. It was now nearly eleven; he should've been home over 3 hours ago. She groaned angrily before picking up her phone and dialing Troy's number. She was met with the robotic voice.

"Hi, you've reached the message bank of." The robotic voice stopped and was replaced with Troy's.

"Troy Bolton." The robotic voice was reaching her ears once more.

"Please leave a message after the beep and they will do their best to get back to you." She heard the loud message tone before blowing up.

"Troy David Alexander Bolton, you better be laying dead somewhere or have a very good excuse up your sleeve. I've been calling all night. You were meant to be home 3 hours ago. Get your butt back here or so help me God…"Her voice trailed off. "Get back here Troy! Please?" She hung up sighing in exasperation.

"Where are you?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

Grace, still up listened to her mother leave yet another angry message on Troy's phone. She couldn't help but wonder where he was. He's usually home to tuck her in, he's usually around when they had the family dinner, but today he wasn't. She was worried but not the extent her mother was. She knew her father was a big boy and could take care of himself if need be.

* * *

They stood there in silence, not awkward nor was it comfortable. Just silence.

"Do you remember when we came here with the gang that one time?" Troy asked trying so desperately to change the atmosphere. Gabriella giggled.

"I do. Sharpay wouldn't swim because her bathers were 'new'. Taylor and Kelsi wouldn't go on the boat 'because they claim to be sea sick. And Jason jumped off of that tree branch and broke his arm." Troy nodded

"Yeah that's right and Zeke made those really great cookies but those stupid birds came and attacked us. I still say that was an unfair fight. They had sharp objects, what did we have? Oh that's right the cookies." Sarcasm lacing his voice as he answered his own question. Gabriella laughed.

"Well there were more cookies you just wanted those particular ones." Troy laughed and coughed once his laughing had ceased. Silence fell over them once more. Troy glanced down at his watch.

"We have to go." He grabbed her hand. Chucked Gabriella her keys so she could drive him home.

Grace looked out of her window as she heard a car pull up in front of her house. She saw to figures get out and meet at the hood of the car. She recognized the male as her father but she couldn't place the other figure, but the way her father just touched their hair she guessed it was a woman.

Celina had given up and collapsed on the couch, her glasses and book still on the table blanket still away. The sound of the TV had lulled Celina to sleep half an hour ago.

Troy and Gabriella stood in front of her shiny black car.

"Thanks for the lift."

"No problem." She looked down at the ground, her hair falling in front of her face.

"Gabriella?" Troy whispered causing her to look up. He reached out and placed the hair blocking her face from his view behind her ear, he slid that hand down her jaw line, down her neck, down her chest, her stomach and came to a halt at her hips. He placed both arms around her hips bringing her in. "Thank-you for tonight." He kissed her lightly on the lips, before he or she could deepen it, he pulled away. Entering his house, he found his wife asleep on the couch. As he placed her on their bed her heard Gabriella speeding off in her Audi.

* * *

Grace could not believe what she saw. Her father had kissed another woman. Whoa talk about a TV moment. Grace heard her father's footsteps and dove into bed pretending to be reading.

"What are you doing up?" He asked removing her book from her hands.

"Nothing." He kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep squirt, we've got a long day tomorrow." He backed out of her room, shutting the door gently behind him.

Troy couldn't believe it two kisses with Gabriella. Grace couldn't believe it her life was a TV show and today was just one of her TV moments.

* * *

**A/N- Okay sorry this one took so long but my brother came, subject selection forms are due(well were, i handed it in today) But umm ya... Oh sorry if there are any U's missing the stupid U key on my laptop doesn't work (i have to hit it like 10 times 4 it 2 work properly) lol**

**Any way...Review...ya know... if ya want :D**

**XxPeace OutxX  
Lizz**


	7. Nervous As Hell

Celina was woken by the slither of light that had snuck in through the gap in the curtains. She slowly sat up, blinking her eyes a few times in order to adjust to the light and to clear them off all sleep gunk. Celina vaguely remembered falling asleep whilst waiting up for Troy, yet she had no recollection of ever entering her room. She looked over at Troy's side of the bed to find it empty; she caught a glimpse of the red block letters on the digital clock. 11am. Grace was at school, Troy was at school, well work but school.

"I really need a job or, another baby." She smiled at the thought of a little Bolton running around before she threw off the covers and toddled over to the bathroom.

* * *

Grace sat in class, chewing on the end of her pencil. She was currently in French seated next to her best friend, Amy. She leaned over and whispered

"G-B, are you okay?" Grace just nodded. She had not yet informed her friends about her shocking discovery, she was going to, she just didn't know how. She continued to bite at the end of her pencil.

"What do I mean when I say une jupe?" Madame Venier asked her oh so bright French students. "How about… Miss Bolton." Grace's jaw stopped its rhythmic movements as she heard her name. "The answer Miss Bolton is…?" Grace had no idea what was going on she was to busy going over today's To Do List.

-Inform friends

-Meet Ms Maguire

-Find my Mum

-Eventually find my dad

The teacher cleared her throat "Well?"

"I don't know. I wasn't listening." Grace candidly admitted.

"I noticed. Miss Bolton if you would like to day dream do it on your own time. Not mine. After School detention." Graces mouth fell open. She couldn't have detention for two reasons.

1-Was it enough to give her an AFTER school detention?

And

2-She had the meeting with Ms Maguire.

"I can't." The teacher turned around from the whiteboard, pen still in hand, all students who weren't paying attention now were. Nobody ever spoke back to Madame Venier she was the wicked teacher of East High and everybody knew it.

"Oh really? And why is that?" Grace looked around all eyes were on her, anticipating her answer. Should she tell the truth or lie? Grace sighed.

"I'm meeting with an adoption agency worker after school." During the short amount of time she was given to weigh her options she decided the truth was best. She was a terrible liar and would eventually be found out and given even more detention time.

"I highly doubt that's the truth, you're too young to adopt." Madame Venier chuckled. Grace was getting annoyed by the way her teacher, a grown up, an adult was acting.

"I'm not adopting you stupid French Freak. I'm the one who IS adopted. I'm tracking down my mother." Grace stood up tears in her eyes at risk of falling and stormed out of the class room. Were teachers aloud to get away with mocking their students? Amy stood up and went after her. They ended up leaving school and going for a walk. After a minute or so of silence Amy spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me G-B?" Amy almost in tears her self.

"I didn't know how. I know I'm overreacting but, hey that's my thing." Grace replied shakily. Amy laughed and they continued to walk. A three minute walk with Amy trying to comfort Grace and they ended up outside the gym of St. Josephs. You could hear whistles being blown and commands being given. They pushed open the doors and entered the gym. Grace saw her father and ran to him, almost crushing him.

"Squirt, what are you doing here?" He looked up and saw Amy. "Hi Amy…uhh care to explain." Amy walked Troy through the French lesson. Troy looked up in shock to find all of the St. Joseph's boys watching them. "Boys umm go run laps or something." All the boys started off into a steady jog. "Grace, are you okay?" She looked up whipping her tears.

"Fine." She managed to get out clearly.

"Maybe you want Amy to come with us tonight?" Troy looked over ay Amy and she nodded wanting to go, but she knew she'd have to call her mum.

* * *

Celina sat at the kitchen table tapping at the table's wood surface mindlessly. It was 3 o'clock, Grace and Troy would be home in fifteen minutes, and that was far too long for Celina, for time today seemed to take an hour for one second. About seven minutes later Troy, Grace and Amy walked through the door.

"Hi Amy, what are you doing here? Grace handed Amy the phone.

"Thanks. Umm I'm coming with you tonight." She said before dialing her home number. Celina gave Troy a weird look but noticed he wasn't paying attention he was watching Grace and Amy (still on the phone) interact with each other. "My mum wants to talk to you Mr. Bolton"

"Call me Mr. Bolton one more time and you're in trouble." Troy joked "My name to you is Troy" Amy handed him the phone whilst letting out a small laugh. "Hello... No that is the truth…For moral support…Yes that's fine…Okay goodbye, see you tomorrow." Troy pressed the button marked end and turned to Amy and Grace. "You can come and they said to save them the petrol and money you could sleep over. But…"Grace cut him off.

"Always a but" Troy laughed "Let me finish. But no staying up to late it's a school night." Grace and Amy ran over to Troy and hugged him. "Now off you go, go get ready." The two girls bolted for the stairs.

"Well that was awfully kind of you." Celina said as she rose from her seat by the kitchen table. "One question though."

"Shoot." Troy was about to take a sip from his water when he felt a hand collide with the back of his head sending water leaping from the small round opening. "What the hell was that for?"

"Nu-uh I ask the questions around here. Where the hell were you last night?" Troy sighed.

"I was at Chad's." Troy had known this was coming so he was prepared. He had called Chad and asked for a cover story and the only reason Chad helped out was because Troy had told him all about Gabriella.

"Really, so if I call Chad right now he'll tell me what you were doing into the early hours of the morning?"

"Sure, you could try but Chad's still at work." Celina glared at Troy

"Why didn't you answer when I called? I left like fifteen messages." Troy pulled out his phone.

"Yeah I know I listened to them. The battery was dead last night" Celina rolled her eyes

"Sure it was." Troy's phone started to ring, its screen illuminated as it did. Troy picked up his phone, realizing it was a text he opened it, the small font filling the screen.

_Hi Troy,_

_Thnx 4 last nite_

_I hvn't had tht much fun in ages._

_We'll hav to catch up again (make it soon)_

_;) _

_Luv u _

_4eva urs_

_XxEllaxX_

_XoXoXo_

Troy smiled and hit reply.

"Who are you texting?" Troy sighed.

"Does it really matter Celina? It's none of your business any way." Celina sat down opposite Troy, who was seated at the table.

"What is this really about Troy? Do you have a problem with me?" Troy shook his head.

"Celina don't make this about you. I'm sorry if I've been distant but I'm fine, you're fine and Gracie's fine." Celina rose and spat at him angrily.

"I'm not making this about me, it already is. If you're in it, I'm in it. We're married, we share the same responsibilities. So don't make this about you. Make it about us. Now go get ready." Celina stormed off into the lounge room.

* * *

Grace and Amy were sitting in Graces room on her bed talking when they heard yelling from downstairs.

"I don't think I've ever heard your parents fight. My parents, now that's another story." Grace threw her head back and laughed, and then she sighed.

"I've never heard them fight either, well, not until recently."

"How recent?" Amy asked

"Umm just after I found out I was adopted and we went to see the doctor my dad knows. He was with her last night." Grace gasped.

"What? Tell me? Oh please don't die I failed my CPR test."

"Oh my gosh. I just remembered. You'll never believe what I saw last night."

"I don't know tell me."

"Well I went downstairs to get a glass of water and saw that mum had fallen asleep on the couch, so after I drank my water I went back up stairs just in time for my dad's arrival. Mum had been waiting up for him. He got out of this car I've never seen and met some woman at the hood and I looked out of the window and they kissed."

"Cheek?" Amy asked suddenly interested.

"Nope, lips like mum and dad do." Amy gasped.

"Whoa. Scandal."

"Conspiracy." Grace added before the two of the girls burst out laughing.

* * *

Gabriella sat in her apartment watching re-runs of the best show ever created, Friends. She had just sent a message and she didn't know whether she sounded forward or not. A minute after she had sent her text her phone started to play the annoying little tune.

_Ella,_

_No thanku 4 last night._

_We should meet up again ASAP!_

_How about tonight, after my important meeting?_

_I'll call u._

_Luv ya,_

_Troy. 3_

He said he loved her…Why had he said that? He's married. Gabriella gasped she couldn't be sure she had to check. So she went across to her sent items and sure enough it said:

_Luv u_

_4eva urs_

_Ella_

She didn't mean to write that it was out of habit. She always signed her texts off with Love you and back in high school she used to add an extra special forever yours just for Troy. She groaned, and threw her phone down on the empty arm chair.

* * *

"Come on girls let's go!" Celina shouted from the door. Grace and Amy descended the stairs. Both were wearing trackie pants and tee shirts. Amy had purple trackies with an aqua tee and Grace was wearing pink trackies with fluro orange tee they were both wearing converse Amy white, Grace Black. Troy grabbed Graces free hand (her other one was in Amy's) and they headed for the door.

"Are you ready?" Grace shook her head

"No." Troy chuckled before leading the girls outside to the car.

How could Grace ever be ready for something like this? No matter how much warning she had, How many times she did it each time she would be…Nervous as hell.

* * *

**A/N- Okay so here it is! Sorry for not updating it as soon as it was done but our internet is broken (I'm at a friends house). Now I'm pretty sure jupe in french means skirt otherwise i haven't been paying attention in class! So Review! Luv ya all!**

**XxPeace OutxX  
Lizz**


	8. Big Yellow Envelope With All The Answers

Not a word was said. Everyone sat in silence. The only sound that could be heard was the soft humming of the cars engine. This is the moment they had all been waiting for, the moment that could possibly change their lives. Grace sat in the back her eyes fixed on the objects passing her by, all mixing together to form one blurred object. She didn't quite know what she was feeling right now. It was a mix of emotions including; excitement, nervousness, fright and she was even a little bit angry. I mean she was incredibly excited to be getting the Goss on her mother, but nervous of what impression she'd make when they met, she was frightened incase she screwed things up and she was angry, but not at herself. At her biological mother. Angry because she left her, gave her away, disowned her even.

The car slowed down, pulling up outside a homey looking café that the Bolton's (and Amy) had become very familiar with. They all got out from the car leaving only Grace. She was frozen to her seat, unable to move.

"Come on G-B." Amy encouraged placing her forehead on the window.

"I'll buy you a muffin… of your choice." Troy said moving to stand besides Amy. That's all it took. Within seconds Grace was standing on the foot path next to her family/friend.

They entered the warm café, a little bell ringing as they opened the door. The usual blonde girl behind the counter ran over taking Grace in her arms before squealing.

"Grace, you've gotten so grown up sine the last time I saw you." Grace was released from the death grip as she laughed.

"Shar, you saw her last weekend." Troy pointed out.

"Now, Mr. Bolton to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Sharpay walked closer to Troy and Celina.

"Not a what, a who. We're meeting with Ms Maguire." Sharpay turned to Celina giving her a kiss on each cheek.

"Who's that?"

"Adoption lady." Sharpay gasped

"You guys having trouble? Don't worry keep trying you'll have luck just like with little Gracie here." Sharpay reached over and made a mess of Grace's newly straitened hair. Grace turned away whilst muttering under her breath 'Not the hair'

"You can drop the act Shar, she knows. We're here to find her parents. Now can you ask for a Ms Maguire to come to the front?" She nodded her head and went into the kitchen returning with Zeke at her side. Troy rolled his eyes but regretted it because she caught him.

"What Troy? I'm not good with electronic equipment." Troy shook his heads before Zeke sent the message over the PA announcing Ms Maguire was needed at the counter. Zeke said a quick hello before ducking back into the kitchen due to pile up of orders. As Zeke disappeared a fairly large lady with obviously unnatural red hair approached the counter and Sharpay.

"I was called to the counter? Did I drop something?" Sharpay shook her head and pointed in the direction of the Bolton's plus Amy. Ms Maguire nodded and waddled over to Troy sticking out her hand for him to shake.

"Andie Maguire. I presume you are Mr. Bolton?" Troy nodded and introduced Amy and Celina when it came to Grace he was cut off.

"Oh my. Little Grace? You sure have grown up." Andie took a step towards Grace, who took a step back, her actions insecure.

"Yeah I sure have." Grace let out a nervous laugh before Celina suggested they take a seat at a table. The made their way over to the far right corner seating themselves in an appropriate sized booth.

"So let's get down to business."

* * *

Gabriella felt a fool. She had embarrassed herself through text! I mean come on! Who does that? She sighed as she reached for the Television remote and her land line phone. She punched in the suitable numbers waiting for the other line to pick up. After ten rings and still no answer she gave up and dialed the alternative number. After four connection sounds a voice broke through.

"Hello, Danfourth residence." Gabriella giggled shaking her head.

"Come on Taylor, you have caller ID! You knew it was me!" She heard Taylor chuckle and then heard a faint bang.

"Max that better not be broken!" Taylor shouted. Gabriella could hear the sound of her footsteps as she neared the source of the bang. Taylor gasped. There was the expensive family heirloom vanity mirror (which previously was in perfect condition) with a huge shard of glass missing from the base which was now shattered on the floor creating a dangerous mess. "I told Chad not to let him use that inside" Taylor muttered before turning her focus back to Gabriella.

"Look Gabs, I'll talk to you later Max broke the vanity. Remember in half an hour we have dress fittings and stuff. Bye kisses."

"Kisses?" The dial tone sounded signaling the disconnection between the lines. After Taylor got married she (for some strange reason) got into the habit of saying kisses instead of bye adding a pet peeve to Gabriella's previously empty list.

Gabriella sat in front of the Television watching a DVD of Scrubs. As the credits started to roll, a loud horn sounded repetitively. She peeked out the window before realizing it was Sharpay and Taylor ready to go dress shopping. She grabbed her bag running towards the car, locking the house before she left.

"Gee Gabs! Take you time." Sharpay joked as Gabriella made herself comfy in the back of the limo.

"Gee Sharpay! Shut up!" Gabriella spoke sarcastically before the girls broke out into laughter.

--

The girls all entered the bridal shop titled 'Ravish'. A lady with black hair and green eyes approached them.

"Welcome to Ravish, I'm Sara. What's the special occasion ladies?" Sharpay giggled whilst Taylor and Gabriella rolled their eyes at their friends behavior.

"Wedding." Sharpay giggled out.

"Ahh a wedding. Which one of you lovely ladies is the bride?" Sharpay stuck her hand in the air

"That would be me." She giggled out. Gabriella edged closer to Sharpay before whispering

"Sharpay why are you laughing? Nothings funny."

"No I know. I'm excited!" she whispered "I'm getting married." She exclaimed drawing the whole shops focus to her.

* * *

"Well that was mildly unhelpful." Grace said as she took her seat in the back.

"Yeah, so much for new information" Troy sighed as he stuck the key in the ignition. He was about to put the car in reverse when his phone rang.

"Yello? Fine… 10 minutes? See you then" Troy hung up his mobile shoving it in the glove compartment as he slowly reversed out of his parking space.

* * *

"You and Troy kissed?!" Gabriella nodded as she picked up her glass of champagne and put it to her lips letting the golden bubbly liquid slide down her throat.

"Twice." Taylor gasped before mimicking Gabriella's actions with her champagne. Sharpay rounded the corner in a white gown and a smile on her face. She spun around

"So…what do you think?" Gabriella and Taylor turned their heads towards Sharpay.

"It's alright. The 8th one was better though." Sharpay nodded.

"Yeah you're right. By the way the flower girl will be coming in soon." Sharpay turned and went to change back into the 8th dress she tried on.

* * *

After dropping Celina and Amy at home Troy headed for his next destination. About three minutes later the car came to a stop.

"Grace, Out." He ordered.

"Why." She snapped

"Because." Grace jumped out of the car sliming the door behind her. "Be careful young lady. Now go inside." Grace rolled her eyes as she stomped her way into the shop but stopped dead in her tracks when she realized where she was. To her left and right hung the most beautiful dresses, each one a different shade than the one before.

"Gracie, Over here." She spun around and saw Taylor and the back of someone's head. She smiled and made her way over.

"Hi Tay, and hi umm." The other person (Gabriella) turned to face Grace.

"Hi again Grace."

"Dr Montez? H-h-hi." Her words were unsure. Dr. Montez, Gabriella or whatever her name was had kissed her dad!

"Gabriella." Gabriella corrected her.

* * *

"What was the point of that meeting today if she told us nothing that we don't already know." Troy complained as he fell onto their soft, comfy couch. "We know she wanted to be anonymous, we know she was a single parent we know all this! She didn't give us anything new." Celina took out a big yellow envelope.

"Yes she did. I just didn't want Gracie to know till we've met with her. It wouldn't be right" Troy's eyes widened.

"How? I mean when? I mean how and when did you get that?" Celina placed the envelope on the table with care.

"When Andie and I went to use the rest rooms. I had called her prior to the meeting and explained that I didn't want grace to know till we meet with her mother." Troy looked over at the envelope.

"Should we open it?" He asked. Celina nodded. Troy out stretched his arm picking up the envelope with care before taking a deep breath. "You ready?" Celina just nodded.

Troy closed his eyes before take one more deep breath.

Here we go, big yellow envelope you have all the answers.

* * *

**A/N- I really should start throwing in a disalimer at the start shouldn't I? Sorry it's been a while brothers home, my sister is being stupid and won't let me use her lap top (shhh i stole it so i could finish and post this chapter) So there go!**

**(--Purple button knows your name--It's calling you **

**(i don't know your name, it does though) **


	9. Mighty Fine Question Celina

The paper ripped as Troy tugged at the yellow flap that was holding vital information for the future of his family. The seal was now completely broken allowing him to slowly reach in and pulled out a few A4 sheets of paper. He scanned his eyes along the page.

_Name: Grace (Bolton)_

_Birth Date: August 12th 2009  
_

_Birth Time: 1:30am_

_Date joined: August 12th 2009_

_Joining Time: 3:20 am_

_Date Adopted: December 12th 2009  
_

_Adoption Time: 2:55pm_

_Weight (at birth):3.2 kg_

_Height (at birth): 49.9cm _

_Adoptive Father: Bolton, Troy_

_Adoptive Mother: Bolton, Celina_

And neatly highlighted in orange was the information they were after:

_Biological Father: Unknown_

_Biological Mother: Montez, Gabriella_

--

Troy's eyes widened as Celina took the paper from his hands, her eyes washing over the small black font.

"Our Doctor is our daughter's mother?" She asked, stunned at the coincidence. Troy stormed upstairs pulling his phone out of his pocket dialing Gabriella's number.

"Hello?" Her voice was soft and calm as she spoke.

"Gabriella?" He didn't sound mad but that's only because he was trying to keep his cool…for now.

"Umm…No…Dad?" Troy groaned and mentally slapped his forehead before pulling the phone from his ear to check the phone number was Gabriella's. It was, indeed, her phone.

"Gracie, what are you doing answering Dr. Montez' phone?"

"She's trying on a dress. Sharpay told me to answer it. What are you doing calling Dr. Montez' phone anyway?"

"None of your business. Is she there?" Grace stood up and made her way towards the dressing room that Gabriella was locked in.

"Gabriella, Open up. Phone." Grace knocked on the door waiting for Gabriella to respond.

"Grace, be polite." Troy's voice on the other end said. Grace handed the phone over to Gabriella before joining Sharpay who was patiently waiting for Taylor.

--

"Hello?" Gabriella's voice rang through the ear piece.

"Hi Gabriella, We need to meet up."

"Umm okay? When? Tomorrow"

"No ASAP. It's kind of important."

"Okay, well let me get changed and I'll take a cab to the star bucks near the Shopping Strip." Troy agreed, hanging up the phone he grabbed his jacket and ran down the stairs, past his confused wife and out to his car.

* * *

"Okay ladies, I have to get going now." Gabriella said placing a kiss on both of their cheeks "Bye Grace." Grace just rolled her eyes

"Tell my father I said hi." Gabriella let a nervous chuckle slip out.

"I'm not meeting with your father." Grace let out a mocking laugh before turning to face Gabriella

"Oh yeah and I'm the new Queen of England." Gabriella shot a glare in her direction before picking up her bag and leaving the store. She got into the next cab she saw, making her way down to Star bucks.

* * *

Celina sat on the couch flipping through the papers when the front door opened and slammed shut. She looked up, half expecting to see her husband but instead found her daughter. Face flushed, looking cranky.

"What's wrong Gracie?" Grace didn't turn her head or make any eye contact. She replied with a huff followed by 'nothing' before storming up to her room to find Amy.

"Oh yeah, that's clearly nothing." Celina said sarcastically before she turned back to the papers.

--

"I can't believe him! Why would he call her?" Amy rolled her eyes as Grace paced around the room. Grace and Amy were best friends but the one thing that annoyed Amy most about Grace was that she read way too much into things. Like the phone call for example. Grace had been ranting for about half an hour on the possible reasons for her father to make a call to Gabriella and so far they had all been implying the exact same thing. He was having an affair.

"Grace would you please just stop?" Amy begged, not being able to take another minute of her whining loop.

"Stop what?"

"You're constant ranting. Your father has a female friend so what, big deal. My mum has friends that are guys. Does that mean she's cheating?" Grace flumped on the bed taking a seat beside Amy.

"I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for leaving you with mum and dad whilst I was with Shar, Tay and Gabriella."

"It's okay. I cleaned your room in order to help time pass. Ta Da!" Grace glanced around her room and sure enough her clothes had been removed from her desk chair, floor and any other visible surface and the handy screwdriver and papers/books she kept on her bed were all in their rightful places. Grace groaned

"Great now I don't know where anything is. But thank you."

* * *

She entered star bucks; her eyes scanning the seating area, a smiled found its place on her face as her brown eyes came in contact with his intense blue ones. She took a seat opposite him.

"Hi." Troy focused his eyes on her; she could tell he was confused. "Why'd you need to see me ASAP?"

"Well I'd like an explanation."

"An explanation of what?" Troy stared at her, not blinking, not moving just staring. His eyes washing over her flawless face, her sparkling eyes and red glossy lips.

"Why don't you take a look?" Troy took a folded piece of paper from his pocket and slid it across the wooden surface to her. Gabriella slowly unfolded the paper scanning the information set in front of her. As Gabriella reached the part of importance she let out a gasp.

"What?" she whispered. She slowly raised her eyes to meet his.

"So…anything you want to… Oh I don't know possibly explain?" Gabriella sighed and leaned back in the hard wooden chair.

"What do I need to explain?" Troy rolled his eyes but as he went to reply his mobile phone started to ring. He shoved his hand into his pocket pulling out his slick black phone.

Gabriella sat patiently waiting for Troy to finish his phone call and as she sat she tried to process all the information she had just received. Her daughter, the one that was constantly on her mind was so close. Gabriella took a deep breath as Troy hung up the phone.

"Sorry, that was just Celina. I have to go soon so, an explanation?" Troy said once again going serious. Gabriella let out an aggravated huff.

"What do you want me to explain? It's pretty obvious what happened. I had sex, got pregnant and gave it up for adoption because I didn't think I could cope."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what the hell did you mean?! What else is there to explain?" Gabriella's voice was raising and she was beyond frustrated.

"I don't know okay. And could you please stop yelling people are staring." Gabriella stood up grabbing her purse

"I don't care if people stare. I'll see you tomorrow at 10:30 for Celina's appointment." With that Gabriella left Troy sitting there alone to think about what just went down.

* * *

Troy entered his house throwing his keys on the hall stand before making his way into the lounge room. There he found Amy and Grace watching Grey's Anatomy and eating a tub of ice cream.

"Where's your mother?" Troy asked and instead of a verbal reply he was met with Grace's hand pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

"Honey I'm home." He walked over and placed a kiss on Celina's cheek.

"Hi Troy." Celina said flatly.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Celina turned around from the soapy sink.

"How do we plan on telling Dr Montez the daughter she gave up is our daughter we adopted?"

"I'm not sure. Look don't worry we'll sort it out. Now I'm going to take a shower. Send the two rug rats to bed will you? they have school." Troy headed upstairs listing ways to tell Gabriella that Grace was hers when she already knew …

That was a mighty fine question Celina.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry it took a while but itz my holidayz and I've been out and stuff plus my interbnet is running slower than a snail because my brother likes to watch 777's take off and land on youtubeGEEK! and i've been brainstorming new story ideas just for funzies! Any way i wasn't a fan of this chapter but i felt guilty for keep ya'll waiten so sorry for mistakes and non-sensical sentences!**

**XxPeace OutxX**


	10. UhOh Alot of Explaining to do!

Troy rolled over hitting the snooze button, silencing the annoying buzz that rang throughout the room. In exactly an hour Troy would be seated across from his ex high school sweetheart and next to his wife, having the dreaded conversation. He dragged himself over to his shared bathroom, splashing cold water on his face in an effort to wake himself up. He stood up straight; squaring his shoulders he studied his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were blood shot, purple lines were forming under his aqua blue eyes and as he ran his hands down his face, an action of stress, he could feel the stubble starting to grow, to top it all off he had a throbbing headache. Last night for Troy Bolton, was a fairly sleepless night, thoughts raced around in his mind. Who was the father? Had Gabriella cheated whilst they were together or gotten a new boyfriend after the split? I mean you do the math 13 years ago they ended things and 13 years ago Grace was born and 13 years later is where they are now. Troy sighed and washed his face once more.

"Come on Troy, don't dawdle we have to leave soon" Celina was leaning against the door frame peering in. Troy flinched and nodded his head making his way into their bedroom, pulling open the wardrobe doors he scanned for an outfit, pulling out a pair of jeans, a polo and an old wildcat hoodie. Troy jogged downstairs to find Celina sipping on a hot cup of coffee and catching up on the current events in today's world.

"Let's get this over and done with." Troy grabbed his car keys swinging them around his index finger he waited from Celina to pull on her coat.

"Stop acing so childish Troy." She said as she pulled her right arm through before walking out the front door.

* * *

Sitting in silence they waited to be called in to meet with Dr. Montez. Troy sat there, his right leg moving up and down; Celina sat watching out of the corner of her eye.

"Will you cut that out?" She whispered in a rough tone. His leg continued to jig. Celina was about to go off her top when the older of the two nurses waved them through to the office. When Celina entered she found Gabriella dressed in a white lab coat bent over a bench to the left of the room holding a tray in her hand full of pills, syringes and small round containers.

"Hi Dr. Montez." Celina said as she made her self comfortable in the chair across from Gabriella's big oak desk. Gabriella nodded in response, before carrying the tray over and placing it on a flat surface to the left of the examination table. She sat down facing Celina, not even acknowledging Troy and got on with the medical side of things.

"Today I'm just going to take a few blood and urine samples and show you how to administer the correct dosage of medication via syringe." They got right into it. Troy sat starring at the ceiling bored as Gabriella drew blood from Celina's arm, the two of them making small chat about babies probably—they both have that in common right? Soon Celina headed off towards the bathroom with a urine sample cup in hand as Gabriella took her place behind her desk. She sat tapping away at they key board whilst Troy sat twiddling his thumbs starring at her contemplating an apology. He didn't mean to sound like he was accusing her of something but you do the math. 13 years ago they ended things, 13 years ago Gracie was born either a) she cheated on him, b) its his (which is highly unlikely since they had sex a total of, what? Three times, being safe each time) or c) she found a new partner after they ended it. Trying to ignore the feeing of Troy's eyes drilling holes into the side of her head, Gabriella let out a frustrated groan. She couldn't think whilst he was watching her. Her head snapped up and her eyes were dark.

"What Troy? What do you want?" He opened his mouth to reply when the sound of the toilet flushing interrupted him. Celina entered the room with her little container full.

"Here you go!" Celina handed it over cheerfully, unable to sense the tension in the room. Gabriella placed it with the blood samples, ready to be sent of to pathology.

"Do you two have any questions before you leave and I take these over to be tested?" Celina nodded her head.

"We were wondering, if maybe after your shift we could meet up for coffee, we have news." Gabriella knew what this was about; she glanced at her clock, which read 11:30. She nodded her head; surely the nurses could call in Doctor Lansing.

"How about I call in for emergency and we meet at star bucks on the shopping strip. Give me 5?" Celina nodded taking Troy's hand before exiting the room.

* * *

Celina and Troy sat in a corner booth in star bucks discussing ways to tell Gabriella.

"I think we just drop it." Troy shook his head at his wife's suggestion

"No, that's not very considerate"

"You have a better idea?"

"As a matter of fact I do. We--" Celina cut Troy off mid sentence as she spied Gabriella approaching the table. As Gabriella neared Celina racked her brain for some sort of discussion to have with Troy, time was running out so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"And the cat stepped on the ball!" Troy gave Celina a weird look as Gabriella pulled up a chair.

"So…" Gabriella started as she began to play with the hem of her shirt. Suddenly she was extremely nervous so in an attempt to cool her nerves she began to trace the patterns on the wooden table's surface.

"You've met our daughter Grace, right?" Gabriella nodded as Celina continued. "Well she's adopted and well there's no easy way to say this but umm…uhhh…" Gabriella sat waiting patiently "She umm yours." Gabriella had never really had time to think about it. The daughter she gave up 13 years ago was living with the man that had been in her thoughts for 4745 days.

"Gabriella?" She looked up her eyes brimming with tears as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Are you alright?" she nodded slightly causing some tears to spill out over the lid.

"I'm fine Celina." She dropped her gaze to her hands.

"Okay then. Because there's something more we'd like to discuss." Troy was now extremely intrigued. He had only been informed of informing Gabriella on the where about of her daughter.

"Go on." Gabriella prompted Celina.

"Whilst we understand that she is yours and that you must love her, we were just hoping that maybe you wouldn't mind if she wasn't told about you?" Troy's mouth dropped and Gabriella head shot up.

"Celina we never discussed this. We said we'd tell Gracie and it was her choice whether or not she is in Gabriella's life and vice versa." Celina silenced Troy and turned to Gabriella waiting for a response.

"Umm… Not to be rude or anything Celina but I would like to get the chance to get know Gracie." Celina's eyes darkened at the use of Grace's nickname.

"Well if you wanted to get to know her why'd you give her away."

"Because I was 18 and irresponsible. I wasn't ready for a child. The love of my life had left me; I had my whole future ahead of me. But now I'm going to take the time and get to know her." Celina stood up in her chair, Gabriella following her actions also rose.

"Like hell you are." Celina looked about ready to slap Gabriella as Troy sat watching. "Come on Troy, back me up here." Celina glanced to her left, over at Troy.

"Actually I'm with Ella on this one." Gabriella noticed the name slip up and so did Celina because she walked over to Troy so she was standing in front, Towering over him.

"What did you call her?" Troy nervously scratched at the nape of his neck.

"Umm…errr…Dr. Montez?" Troy stammered unconvincingly.

"No you didn't you called her Ella." Troy sat there he didn't know what to say and neither did Gabriella. She sat there watching the two argue. She glanced down for a second and when she looked up she saw Troy clutching his cheek and Celina storming off in a huff. More tears escaped Gabriella's eyes as she realized she had been the cause of their argument. Gabriella sat silently sobbing until she felt an arm snake around her waist pulling her into his chest. Gabriella looked up at him, her vision of Troy's perfect face and eyes blurred.

"Sorry." She whispered. He wiped away her tears whilst softly replying

"It's okay, it's not your fault." She buried her head into his chest as he slowly ran his hands up and down her back in a comforting manner. She pulled back and looked at the hoodie only just noticing.

"I remember this hoodie." She quietly stated. "Is it still there?"

"Why don't you take a look?" He leant forward so she could get a better view of his back. A giant head of a wildcat was situated in the center and just above that was Troy's name . And under the wildcat image written is neat cursive water proof sharpie black marker was: _I Love you Wild Cat: Always and Forever_. Gabriella looked up at Troy giving him a watery smile. Troy shifted uncomfortably.

"I should probably go and find Celina." Gabriella's smile fell from her face.

"Wait Troy, stay a little bit longer. We need to discuss this." But deep down she wanted him to stay for comfort, he knew it and she knew it. And as much as he was aware of this he shook his head.

"Sorry. I've got to go." Her jaw dropped open. He was walking towards the door when Gabriella said to her self

"Screw you Bolton." And she knew full well he had heard.

* * *

Celina sat on her bed in her parent's house refusing to turn and face Troy who had known exactly where to find her. It was know 8:30 pm Saturday evening and Troy had left a message on the machine for Grace saying that he and Celina were out to dinner and wouldn't back until late.

"Come on Lina, it's just a name." She shook her head.

"No it's not just a name Troy…It's a pet name…" Troy grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into his lap patting her hair.

"Baby, I love you nothing will change that. I married you didn't I?" She nodded her head.

"I suppose." She smiled and leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips.

* * *

Grace and Amy were up in Graces room, magazines spread out on her bed, nail varnish out and music blaring unable to hear a thing, not even each other.

* * *

Gabriella sat on her bed Indian style, starring at the phone in her hand. It was like it was taunting her. Rubbing I the fact that both of the residents of that house were most likely mad at her but Gabriella, being Gabriella felt to guilty not to call. She quickly keyed in the digits she had found in the phone book not to long ago.

'_Hi you've reached Troy, Celina and Grace Bolton please leave a message after the beep.' _Gabriella took a deep breath, waiting for that beep.

* * *

Grace leant over Amy's wet feet and shut of the music that was blaring.

"I'm hungry let's go downstairs see what we've got." They ran downs and into the kitchen. "We've got 20 bucks…Fancy a pizza? On me." Amy laughed and went over to the phone.

"You also have one new message."

"Hit play then." The girls sat on the sofa waiting for the message to start playing. They heard a high pitch beep then a deep breath.

'_Uhh…Hi Troy and Celina…look I just called to say I'm sorry_. _I know you're just looking out for Grace but I think I deserve the chance to at least meet her properly, maybe spend a day with he maybe take her shopping, all girls still love that right?… not as mother and daughter but as you know friends…I mean she's not that fond of me already but I'm willing to work at it. Look Troy has my number but incase he lost it or deleted it it's 0494-821-501. So umm I dunno call me? Bye.'_ The high pitched beep went of again. Amy looked over at Grace; she looked like she'd just seen a ghost. Amy picked up the phone and dialed the digits the woman on the machine had said.

"Amy what are you doing?" Amy looked up from the black, hand held phone.

"Dialing that number of course." Amy laughed at her friends expression.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Amy rolled her eyes before explaining.

"She didn't say her name…You don't know that name of your mother…So lets find out." She said as she pressed 'talk' on the phone. After 4 rings someone picked up Amy immediately put it on speaker phone.

'_Hello Gabriella Montez?' _Graces eyes went wide. Her mother was Gabriella Montez?

The woman who had kissed her father? The woman who had been sharing secret phone calls to her father? The woman who she thought was trying to steal her father?

Uh-oh, her parents have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry about the LONG delay. I have many reasons but i wont bore you with them all. I had exams so i was studying! Funzies! Okay so they have a new GREEN view button Go on click it you know you wanna see what else is different!**


	11. The father is who?

Gabriella stood with her mobile pressed to her ear waiting for some sort of response from the other end of the phone line.

"Hello anybody there?" All Gabriella could hear was the breathing of one person and the sharp intake of breath from another. "I'm going to hang up now." This triggered a response.

"No! Don't."

"May I ask who this is?" The person on the other end of the line took one deep breath.

"This is Grace—your daughter."

* * *

Celina and Troy walked hand in hand towards Troy's shiny red car. As Troy slid into the driver's seat he looked over to Celina, who was already buckled in, and asked,

"Fancy a quick pit stop? I'm starved" Troy's cyan eyes glistened in the moon light as he flashed his picture perfect smile.

"Troy it's 9:30, far too late to eat out. Everywhere will be about ready to close." Troy shook his head as he put the key in the ignition, the sound of the engine coming to life was like music to Troy Bolton's ears.

"You're just lucky I know a place that's open twenty-four/seven." He put his foot on the accelerator causing the car to leap to life taking the little red automobile down the dark, deserted streets.

After about ten minutes of driving Celina was starting to get a little confused. "Troy where on earth are you taking me? You just past our street." Troy chuckled shaking his head

"I'm not taking you home am I?" He smiled as he turned into a parking lot. He heard Celina chuckle from the passenger seat as he put the car in park. He took the key out of the ignition and ran over to Celina's side of the car letting her out.

"Are you serious?" Celina said in between laughs. Her eyes locked on the big yellow and red sign. "Maccas? I haven't been here since Gracie was 4 and she had that birthday party." Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the entrance.

"Well we'll just have to fix that." They walked in hand in hand smiling, laughing and joking. They were sitting in the booth chatting about the good old days when Troy's demeanor changed. His shoulders squared, his eyes clouded over and as he took a deep breath he slid away from Celina and into the chair opposite her.

"What's wrong Troy." Troy's eyes locked on Celina's he took a deep breath before answering.

"Why did you say that Lina? If you were Gabriella how would you feel?" Troy was upset, he wasn't mad because lets face it, he loved Celina and he couldn't stay mad at her for that long. He was just upset that she had gone and done something like that, saying that Gabriella couldn't get the chance to know her daughter.

"Okay so maybe that wasn't my finest moment, but I just, I got so jealous. Grace hasn't even met her yet and I dread the day she will. I don't my little girl to want to leave, to want to move in with her, to not love me any more." Celina's eyes clouded over with tears as her emotions took hold of her body. Troy moved closer wrapping his left arm around her shoulders pulling her in close.

"Shush, don't cry. Let's go home and get good nights sleep." Troy rose, leaving a tearful Celina to follow closely behind.

* * *

Gabriella gasped as the phone fell to the floor. Had she just blown the secret? Had she already known? If not what were Troy and Celina going to say? Gabriella bent down picking up the phone before pressing it to her ear.

"Hello, umm Gabriella? Are you there? Hello? Hellloo?" Gabriella cleared her throat before speaking softly

"Yeah I'm here." On the other end of the line she heard Grace sigh in relief

"Good, I thought I'd scared you off." Gabriella didn't know what to say. I mean what do you say to the daughter you been thinking of ever since that day you gave her up?

"Nah it's good. Umm so uhhh…" Gabriella stuttered still not really knowing what to say,

"Umm Gabriella? Could I ask you a favor?"

"Umm sure, sure what is it?"

"Could you come over to my house I think we need to talk?" Gabriella nodded her head well aware that Grace couldn't see.

"Sure give me on sec." Grace gave Gabriella the address and as soon as the phones were disconnected Gabriella was in her car speeding down the road to the house that wasn't far from hers.

* * *

"I can't believe you just did that Grace! What if your parents come home and you're sitting on the couch eating pizza with your biological mother! What do you think they'll say?" Amy said as she hung up the phone to the pizza man.

"You worry too much Amy. Just relax it will all be fine, my parents are out to dinner and wont be back until late and late is something like what? Midnight. We just need to make sure she's gone by midnight."

Grace ran over to the sofa making her self comfortable whilst she waited for her pizza and her 'mother'. As Amy made her way over the door bell rang.

"Amy could you get that it'll be the pizza." Amy made her way over to the big wooden doors opening them to reveal a woman in her 30's who was the spitting image of Grace, the only difference was the eyes and hair color.

"Woah you look just like Grace!" Gabriella smiled as she held out the pizza.

"Here's your pizza, don't worry about paying its already been taken care of. Umm is Grace around her somewhere?" Amy took the pizza from her and nodded her head instructing Gabriella to follow her. Gabriella followed Amy through the big house taking in her surroundings. The cream colored walls, the varnished wood vanities, the tiled floors and the stunning leather couch on which Grace sat. Amy took a seat net to Grace whilst Gabriella sat opposite them on the coffee table.

"Gabriella? If I ask any question do you promise to answer them?" Gabriella looked into Graces big blue eyes and nodded.

"All accept one." Grace smiled and began shooting questions at her but what surprised Gabriella was that none were related to the adoption they were friendly questions, as if she was trying to get to know her mother.

"So what your favorite color?" Grace asked her eyes shining bright and a smile placed delicately on her face.

"Umm that's a hard question but I have red, yellow or pink."

"Really! My favorite color is yellow and pink!" They both started to laugh as Amy sat intrigued by the way the interacted with each other. They weren't acting like mother and daughter but bringing into consideration Grace previous hate for this woman they were getting along like ice cream and chocolate sauce. "Okay so I don't mean to kill the mood but why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Why'd you give me up? Why'd you give me away? Did you not love me enough? Was I that repulsive? Did you hate me? Why?" Grace was now close to tears as all the thoughts of her own mother hating her went through her mind. Gabriella's maternal instincts kicked in when she saw Grace so close to tears that was after all her daughter. She rose form her seat and sat next to Grace pulling her into her lap. She held her sobbing daughter stroking her hair and shushing her gently. Amy slowly got up sensing it was her time to leave and went into the kitchen.

"Don't you ever say that. I didn't hate you! I could never hate you! You haven't left my thoughts since the day I gave you up, you haven't left my prayers since the last time I saw your squashed little face. You haven't left my heart, not ever." Gabriella wiped Graces tears away before she wiped away a few of her own.

"Well why then?" Gabriella sighed as she continued to stroke Grace's hair

"Because I didn't think I was ready. You were so small and fragile and you needed my undivided attention which I couldn't give. I needed to go back to school, get a degree and give my self a future most importantly I had to give you the future and the opportunities you couldn't have if you stayed with me. If you stayed I wouldn't have been able to managed college and a baby. And even though I missed you every single day of my life I just kept telling myself that what I did was best for my little girl." Grace sat up straightening her self out before giving her mother a proper hug.

* * *

"The lights are still on; the girls must still be up." Celina said as she reached for the door handle. She twisted it and stepped inside and hung up her coat. She and Troy then made their way into the living room.

* * *

"I'm sorry for accusing you of that… mum" Grace hesitated but she felt as though she needed to acknowledge the fact that Gabriella was her mother. A huge dorky grin broke out on Gabriella's face as she pulled Grace in for another hug. Troy watched the scene unfold from the door way and next to him stood a fuming Celina.

"What the heck are you doing here Gabriella?" Gabriella's arms fell from around Grace letting them fall to her sides.

"Umm Grace asked me to come, she heard my message I left on your machine and called and invited me over, she said she wanted to talk." Celina moved closer to Gabriella.

"You have no right to be here, and you had no right to tell Grace that you were her mother" Celina's voice was full of fury and it was getting louder with every comment Gabriella made.

"Actually mum she did have a right, I invited her." Celina turned to her daughter her face an unnatural shade of red

"You stay out of this." Troy decided now was the time to step in before things got to out of hand.

"Hey, Hey, Ladies. I'm sure we can figure this out in a calm and civilized manner. Grace why don't you go and collect Amy and go upstairs whilst we Adults stay down here and work things out." Grace nodded and went to go and get Amy.

"Well now she knows who her mother is, you plan on telling us who the father is?" Gabriella hesitated…

"Only if you really want to know." She took a deep breath and looked at both of them. Celina looked determined to find out and Troy's features displayed traces of curiosity.

"Well go on Gabriella we're waiting." She took a deep breath and let her eyes drift to the ground.

"The father is…" She paused unsure whether this information would improve the situation or just make the hole deeper. "You, Troy, The father is you."

"The father is who?!" Celina screeched

* * *

**A/N- HeHe pretty obvious from the start if the story but hey! I could've made it Chad! okay no i take that back! Sorry for the delay summer holiday, christmas, new year, busy-busy-busy! Any whoo thanks for reading please review! PWETTY PWEASE!**


	12. Give Her A Chance

Troy stood there unblinking, unmoving, not knowing what to do. He sat down on the arm chair and put his head in his hands and started to laugh.

"Troy this isn't funny." He nodded his head as he stood up.

"Yes, Celina it is. This whole situation is hilarious! My wife's IVF doctor is my high school sweet heart. We tell our daughter she's adopted and she wants to know who her real parents are who is it? Oh that's right my high school sweet heart! You want to know who the father of my high school sweet hearts child is and who is it? Oh me! Her high school sweet heart! It's unbelievable!" It was obvious Troy was shocked, beyond shocked even. "Unbelievable, unbelievable, un-fricken-believable! Jesus Christ Gabriella! why didn't you tell me all those years ago!?! Actually you know what; I don't want to hear it. I need air, I need to get outta here! Don't wait up." Troy grabbed his jacket and car keys and stormed out of the house. Celina turned to Gabriella and stared at her, she went to say something but was cut of by the sound of sniffling and quiet sobs coming from the entry to the kitchen.

"Dad is my dad and he's mad about it?" Grace walked further into the room looking expectantly at both her mothers.

"No Grace he's not. He's jus confused as to why I didn't tell him about you. Come here." Grace slowly walked over to Gabriella wiping her eyes every now and then. She sat down next to Gabriella and as Gabriella was reaching for Graces hand Celia snapped.

"Gabriella Montez, get out of my house this instant. If you do not leave I will have no other choice than to dial 911." Grace had never seen her mother act in this sort of way. I mean sure she got mad and yelled, maybe grounded her a few times but never in the presence of people who weren't family, and Amy wasn't family. She stood forgotten at the doorway that leads to the kitchen. Amy felt nothing but sorrow for her friend I mean sure nobody died but with all this drama going on it seemed like they just got news that the family pet had been hit by the neighbor's car, which is weird because they don't have a pet.

"Why do I have to leave Celina? Just let me stay until Troy gets back, please? I really need to explain myself to him." Celina rolled her eyes but nodded none the less, she wanted to get the point across that she wasn't a complete cut-throat bitch.

"Fine. But one condition." Gabriella nodded her head, eager to stay. "You stay on the second story and don't come down." Gabriella nodded her head and made her way towards the winding staircase located in the entrance walk way off to the left. As she started to ascend the stairs she heard the patter of four sock clad feet. She stopped walking and turned around to see Grace and Amy standing there at the bottom of the steps.

"What are you two doing? You should be down with Celina, your mother." Amy and Grace ran up the steps and stopped when they reached Gabriella Amy took her left hand and Grace took her right.

"Well you're my mother too and I think its time we got to know each other." They tugged on her hands to get her to move forward and make her way up the stairs. They led her down a corridor abruptly turning right bringing them to Graces room.

True to her word pink and yellow are her favorite colors; the colors were displayed on her walls, her bed, and her floor. Gabriella laughed as she moved further into the room.

"Gosh it's creepy." Amy said as she took a seat on Graces bed.

"What is?" Grace asked as she took a seat next to her BFFL on her comfy bed. Gabriella was seated on the pink desk swivel chair waiting for Amy to answer.

"You and you." He said pointing to Grace then Gabriella. "You're so similar. You have same laugh, you talk the same and just before when we were spying on you adults I noticed you and Grace do the same thing when you're nervous."

"Amy you weren't supposed to tell her we were spying." Grace whispered loudly shoving her friend.

"Oh come on! Don't you think on some level she already knew."

"She's right I was a kid once. Now what do we both do when we are nervous?" Gabriella asked, wanting to be fill in years of missed information.

"You both do the whole cheek biting thing and you pick at your nails." Gabriella smiled and she and Grace laughed simultaneously. Grace lent back on her bed picking up her round orange basketball pillow and began throwing it in the air.

"Did your father give you that pillow?" Grace nodded her head in conformation as Gabriella clapped her hands signaling for Grace to throw her the pillow. "He's had this for years. I made it for him in Mat Tech, I gave it to him right before I left."

"I didn't know that, he always told me his father gave it to him." Gabriella looked up at Grace and laughed

"Of course he did. How are Mr. Jack Bolton and Lucille? I haven't seen them in years" Grace walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a big black book she then took her seat back on her bed before calling Gabriella over to take a seat next to her. Gabriella moved from her chair taking a seat on the soft cushiony bed.

"They're good." She said as she opened the book. "Here this is a photo album of all our Christmas'." Grace placed the book in Gabriella's lap allowing her to flick through it. The first few pages were full of pictures of Grace as a baby. It shocked Gabriella that when Grace was so young she was the spitting image of her father but as she grew up and matured she started to look more and more like her. Gabriella felt the tears stinging the back of her eyes, but she wouldn't cry, no. Not in front of her daughter.

* * *

Celina sat on the couch staring at a picture of Troy, her and Grace. It had been taken a few hours after they had taken Gracie home from the agency. Celina place the photo back on the mantle with a sigh, she then picked up the next photo, and it was of her and Troy on their wedding day. They hadn't known each other long before they got married and adopted Grace. They met whilst they were on holiday with their families in December of 2008. As they both got to know each other more they discovered they both lived in the same place so they met up started going out and were, from then on, inseparable.

Troy popped the question on New Years Eve at midnight of 2009 with them getting married on Valentines Day with Troy completely unaware he had knocked up his ex-girlfriend November of last year. They looked so happy in both of those pictures and now everything was so screwed up.

Celina shuffled into the kitchen expecting to see Amy and Grace eating the cookies and milk that were set on the counter for them but they where no where to be seen. She looked out the window into the back yard checking if they had jumped in the pool fully clothed as they often did but nope, still no sign. She then heard, from upstairs three people burst into laughter, two sounding exactly alike. She huffed before she made her way upstairs. As she got closer to Graces room the laughter and voices became louder.

"So Chad, Zeke, Jason and Ryan all stood in a line and introduce their 'show', dressed as ninja's mind you, and we were all sitting there confused, we had no idea what we had gotten our selves into, but then your father came out dressed as a sumo wrestler and my goodness it was the funniest thing I've ever seen. Lucky Taylor recorded it and gave us girls a copy, when you come over to my house you have to watch it. You're welcome to Amy." Celina's mouth fell open did Gabriella just invite Grace to her house?

"Definitely." Grace answered whilst smiling.

Celina walked into Graces room in a fury, her arms crossed over her chest and her face the same shade as a raw beetroot.

"Gabriella, a word." She asked through clenched teeth. Gabriella got off of Graces bed before following Celina into Troy's study.

"Celina what is your problem?" Celina shot a glare in Gabriella's direction before taking one step closer.

"My problem? My problem? What's your problem? You come to my house to explain yourself but I don't hear much explaining going on. Oh I'm sorry you were explaining how fun your teenage years were. Well obviously they were fun." Gabriella took a deep breath before counting to ten.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gabriella was taking deep breaths trying to control her temper.

"You know what it's supposed to mean." Celina mocked before taking another step towards Gabriella.

"I think it would be best if I left." Gabriella walked around Celina and out of the study and into Graces room picking up her bag and walking in the direction of the stairs.

"Wait! Wait! Where are you going?" Grace asked as she ran towards Gabriella.

"I'm going home your mother doesn't seem to think me being here is a good idea, so I'm leaving." She started to walk towards the stairs again but Grace grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her.

"Then let me and Amy come." She pleaded. She didn't want Gabriella to leave jut yet she was having fun getting to know her mother.

"I'm not sure that's a smart move but you'll have to ask your mum first." Grace was getting annoyed at Celina why was she being so mean, Grace still loved her she just wanted to get to know her real mum. Was it to much to ask?

"Fine" Grace huffed before she stormed off in the direction of her father's study. She stepped into the room to find her mother sitting at Troy's desk with her hands in her head. Grace cleared her throat trying to make her presence known. Celina turned around a smiled at Grace who did not return the gesture.

"Hi Grace, what's wrong?" Grace moved further into the room until she was right in front of her mother.

"Why are you being so mean to Gabriella? She's only trying to make everything better." Celina shook her head.

"It's a lot more complicated than that, you don't understand you're too young."

"Mum I'm 13 I know what jealousy looks like and if it's alright with you Amy and I are going to spend the night at Gabriella's so I can get to know her." Grace moved for the door but Celina grabbed her arm.

"You young lady are not going anywhere with her." Grace screamed in frustration

"Then I'm not talking to you!" Grace stormed out of the study, past Gabriella and into her room slamming the door violently behind her startling Amy who was sitting on her bed flipping through a picture book.

"I hate her!" she screamed as she fell backwards onto the soft bed.

"Who Celina or Gabs?"

"Celina! She's gotten all jealous so I can't get to know my mother! Arghhhh!" She rolled on her side staring at the wall.

* * *

Troy sat at the bar beer in his left hand facing Chad. Troy had called Chad and told him they were going out Chad tried to ask where but Troy was to busy thinking about all the crap going on at home to give him an answer. After a couple of beers Chad got the problem out of him and was now trying to convince Troy to go home and take care of his problems.

"Dude you need to at least listen to Gabs' side of the story I mean who knows what she went through. You two weren't the ones we voted teenage parents that was Shar and Zeke. He couldn't keep it in his pants." Troy chuckled and nodded

"True he couldn't. I just can't believe she didn't tell me. I would've helped her; we could've done it together, been a family type thing." Troy sighed taking another swig of beer.

"But she didn't know that maybe she thought you would drop her, get mad maybe even find her repulsive?" Troy shook his head

"I could never find Gabriella Montez repulsive not then not know she is the most beautiful, sweet, caring and charming girl I have ever met." Chad looked over at Troy and sighed.

"Then why are you with Celina? Why are you here with me? Why aren't you there with her?" Troy threw a fist full of money on the table grabbed Chad's car keys and ran to the door. He opened the car door quickly, violently shoving the key into the ignition. He slammed his foot on the accelerator and made his way towards Gabriella's apartment.

* * *

Gabriella threw her keys on to the rounded table by her apartment door before making her way over to her black leather couch placed in front of her flat screen television. She was just about to put her feet up and relax when there was a knock on the door. She sighed getting up and pulled open the heavy door to reveal Troy standing there.

"What are you doing here Troy."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He puffed as he made his way inside her apartment.

"Okay before you get made Give Me a Chance to explain." He nodded his head.

That's exactly why he's here. To Give Her a Chance.

* * *

**A/N- Hello all. I got so confused writing this chapter hehe because i had forgotten how old Grace was and i had forgotten how i did the dates for adoption and stuff i realised this whilst sitting on the beach trying to tan (which didn't work btw i burnt the 1st time then i just got white the 2nd time) Anyway Review you pretty people of the world! Now there was something in this chapter that i was supposed to say to Alex down here but i don't remember so sorry Alex,but now i do remember! And i shall Ask...Alex will you make me a orange basketball pillow in mat tech next year?! AND YOU OWE ME A FANFIC! every one here expects one alex don't disapoint us :) Toodles! Oh and don't forget review! :D You know no matter how many times i proof read this thing i ALWAYS spell a know N-O-W! It's really annoying!  
**

**XxPeace OutxX**

**Lizz  
**

**XxPeace OutxX  
**


	13. Caught Up in the Moment

Troy nodded his head as he made his way further into Gabriella's immaculate and organized apartment. That had always been her thing. Since high school she had always been some what of a perfectionist, maybe even since primary school but he wouldn't know.

"Okay I won't get mad until after you're done explaining, but after you're done I'm free to blow my top?" He asked still running short on oxygen. Gabriella giggled before moving into her kitchen which was adjacent to her living room.

"Water?" Troy nodded his head "How long has it been since Basket Ball Boy has been near gym?" Gabriella handed him the water which was gone from the cup as quickly as it entered.

"Well you should warn people that a) there are no elevators and b) you live in the freakin' penthouse." Troy placed the empty glass on the marble counter top before walking over to the couch and making himself at home.

"What did you do? Run up the stairs?" Gabriella joked as she sat down next to him. She looked over at him laughing but stopped when she saw his serious face "Oh you did."

"Yes. Now, come on Gabriella I came here for some answers and I'm not leaving until I get some." Gabriella's body tensed she knew she'd have to explain at some point but how can you ever be ready.

"Where do I start?"

"How about at the beginning?" She nodded her head, taking a deep breath.

"Good idea. Uhh well she happened on your birthday."

"Which time?" Troy laughed at his own joke but by the look on Gabriella's face she was clearly not amused "Sheesh tough crowd, continue."

"Well a few weeks after that I began feeling queasy all the time and certain foods made me want to puke so mother, decided it was time to take a visit to Doctor Choo.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ "Gabriella Montez, Doctor Choo will see you now." Gabriella rose, her mother staying seated in the waiting area as she entered the extremely white, sterile room._

_ "Hi there Gabriella, it's been a while since I last saw you. Here for a check up?" Gabriella shyly shook her head. "Come on sweetie you used to love your visits here, why are you in my office today?" Gabriella began to chew the inside of her right cheek, the flesh becoming swollen and sore._

_ "I've been throwing up a lot lately and if I'm not throwing up I'm around foods that make me want to throw up." Dr. Choo nodded her head._

_"Well let's order some tests then."_

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

  
_

"She ran a few blood tests, took a few urine samples and ran every test she could think of. Two days later I'm sitting at home watching Top Cat on TV and the phone rings, mother answers it as always and that's when I got the news I was pregnant."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Gabriella sat in the dark lounge of her child hood house, the flashing colors of the TV illuminating the room whenever they changed. She was enjoying this episode of Top Cat as she always did but her favorite part of the show, the theme song, was interrupted by the shrill, incessant ringing of the phone, followed by the sound of her mothers shuffling footsteps._

_ Seeing as Gabriella could only hear one end of the conversation she had no way of knowing who was on the other line._

_ "Maria Montez speaking. Yes she's here, one moment please." She heard the sound of her mother's footsteps approaching the dimly lit room. "Gabs it's for you." Maria passed her the silver hand held phone before heading back into the kitchen to start preparing dinner._

_ "Hello?" Gabriella spoke shyly into the phone, usually her mother says who it is and it's almost, always Troy, except when it's Taylor or any of the other girls. _

_"Good evening Miss Montez, Dr. Choo here." Her k__ind__ voice spoke through the receiver. "I have your test results here in my hand and I though that it was of the utter most importance that you received them as soon as possible." Uh-Oh hearing that when you've been sick is never good._

_ "Well, What's up doc?" _

_"Umm Gabriella you're pregnant. A little less than 2 months to be exact." Gabriella's jaw dropped and tears began to stream down her face. "I've scheduled you in for another appointment tomorrow at __9am__. I'll see you then." _

_ "Thank-you Doctor." Was all Gabriella could say, before she hung up the phone and burst into tears. As soon as she broke out into tears her mother came running in from the kitchen._

_ End flash back._

_

* * *

  
_

"You should've seen mother Troy, she went absolutely crazy, saying things, dreadful things."

* * *

_Flash back_

_Maria had finally gotten her 18 year old daughter to stop crying and had managed to calm her down._

_ "Now Gabriella, what's the matter? What did Dr. Choo say?" Maria gripped her daughter's hand as Gabriella took a deep breath, she was scared, how do you tell your mother you're giving her, her first Grandchild whilst she's only 44? _

_ "Uhh mother, there really is no easy way to say this but…" Gabriella sat there too scared to finish her sentence, she was picking at her nails and gnawing on her cheek freaked out to the max._

_ "Oh hurry up Gabriella spit it out." Maria snapped getting impatient._

_ "I'm Pregnant." Maria dropped Gabriella's baby soft hands and stood up, her daughter still sitting._

_ "You're what? How? When? Who? And for God's sakes Gabriella, why?" All feelings of sadness fled Gabriella's body and were replaced by rage when her mother snapped at her._

_ "Pregnant. Sex, mother you should know that, I'm here aren't I? When? A little under two months ago, who? Who else mother my boyfriend Troy __Bolton__ and why?Well I guess I needed somebody to show me how much they cared for me since you haven't been here to know what's been going on in my life. Ever since dad left you shut me out, so now I'm doing the same." Gabriella rose to her feet ready to storm out of the room in rage, but her mother caught her arm as she passed._

_ "You aren't keeping it. It's a disgrace to this family, a disgrace to my reputation. Abortion is your only option, I'll make an appointment as soon as they can fit us in." _

_ "No! You don't get to decide this! __Troy__ and I will decide… together. If you'd been here you'd know we're in love, he's promised to marry me when we've both graduated college, he promised to stick by me no matter what, and I think me and him, we could do this." Maria laughed at her daughter, whose face was all wet and shiny from the tears that shimmered down her face. _

_ "Gabriella, men say stuff that they don't mean, you're father promised to love and cherish me until we both grew old out and he walked out." Maria dropped her daughters arm, a red mark where her hand had been in contact with her soft skin._

_"__Troy__'s different! He loves me." Maria laughed once again at her daughter_

_"You are both too naïve to know what love is. Love at your age never lasts." Gabriella shook her head and covered her ears refusing to listen, tears streaming down her face, the saliva thickening in her mouth making it harder to form words. "You will get an abortion and that's final." With that, Maria left the room, the room that held her teenage daughter whose life she had just ruined by telling her that love doesn't exists, telling her the one thing that Gabriella had hope in, faith in, was not real._

_End flash back_

_

* * *

  
_

"She wanted to kill it Troy." Gabriella whispered as if not fully aware of where she was or what she was 's voice was cracking and getting weaker with every word spoken. Troy moved closer to her and rubbed his big warm up and down her convulsing back.

"Go on Ella. Keep going." She nodded and moved away from Troy knowing soon he wouldn't be feeling so affectionate towards her.

"A few days later when you called to take me to dinner, that's when I planned to tell you."

* * *

_Flash back_

_ Gabriella and __Troy__ sat in a corner booth of a fancy French restaurant entitled_ '_Vrai aime boire le trou'. Tonight Gabriella planned to tell __Troy__ about their baby even though her mother had told her not to tell anybody especially __Troy__. _

_ Gabriella lifted her chilled champagne flute filled with water to her lips, draining the rest of her glasses contents into her mouth_.

_"Hey Ella, the reason I took you out tonight was to tell you some pretty big news." Gabriella's eyes rose from drawing pictures on the frost that settled on the flutes surface. Gabriella let a nervous chuckle slip from between her lips._

_ "News? What might that be?" __Troy__ looked at her and pulled something out of his pocket._

_ "Ella, baby, I got accepted into their basketball scholarship program! I leave for LA in two weeks for a holiday then we settle somewhere close by the college. How great is that!" Gabriella's throat went dry as Troy slid the pamphlet over, she reached over for Troy's champagne flute full of water draining what ever he left in there, in an attempt to moisten her throat._

_ "I'm so happy for you." Gabriella didn't sound very convincing. This was big news, the college only accepts a hand full of students into their scholarship program._

_ "What's up with you? You're going to Stanford in __California_ a_ren't you? We'll be close._" _Gabriella shook her head. Now that she was pregnant she didn't know where she was going_, _what her future would hold, if she even would be going to college._

_"I got accepted to __Dartmouth__ too, maybe I'll be going there. Let's just not talk about this at the moment and appreciate what little time we have left together." __Troy__ nodded his head as the waiter came over to take their orders._

_ End flash back  


* * *

_

"That's why you weren't excited!." Realization suddenly dawned on Troy as to why her behavior that night was so odd. "Go on with the story, please."

"Well after I got home from that dinner date I began to pack my bags."

* * *

_Flash back_

_ Gabriella walked in the door after just saying goodbye to __Troy__ for the night. She walked into the kitchen to find her mother staring at the door._

_ "I booked you an appointment, they can deal with that…thing of yours tomorrow." She stated in a monotonous voice._

_ "I told you mother I am not getting my baby aborted." Maria put down her glass of wine and stood up wobbling a bit as she did. She steadied her self before she waked over to Gabriella. _

_ "You will abort your baby or suffer the consequences, young lady." Maria slurred on the last two words in her sentence, she had obviously been drinking due to two empty wine bottles and another half empty on the table._

_ "No, mother we've been through this. It's not up to you." Maria raised her hand and moved it swiftly causing it to collide with Gabriella's soft skinned cheek, making the perfect thwack sound. Gabriella clutched her stinging cheek before running up to her room and slamming the door._

_ She slammed the door before pulling out a suitcase and began jamming as much of her belongings as she could in there._

_ That night as her mother slept, Gabriella escaped. She took all of the money in her mother's wallet and the cash in her mothers 'secret' spot before calling a taxi and heading to the airport._

_ End flash back_

* * *

"Where did you go?" Troy asked Gabriella who had given in and now had her head in Troy's lap as he brushed away her tears and made sure her hair wasn't in her face. She didn't want to have Troy comforting her like this, she was sure he was bound to get angry, for her just leaving, no note informing him of the pregnancy or where she was going to be.

"To stay with my father, step mother and step sister. Helen was a lot more understanding than mother."

* * *

_Flash Back_

_ Gabriella's hand rose and knocked on the big, hard wooden door. A girl about 22 opened swung the door open to greet her._

_ "Hi. What's with the case?" She asked as she pulled her iPod out of here ears._

_ "Umm I need a place to stay." She responded quietly, whilst the older girl burst out laughing._

_ "We don't take strangers off of the street darlin'." Gabriela slowly began to pick away at her already far too short nails._

_ "Umm I'm not a stranger."_

_ "I've never seen you before, so yeah, you're a stranger." Gabriella rolled her eyes as she continued to look at her nails. This girl was being extremely rude but Gabriella was too nice to say anything about it, even if she was pregnant with hormones flying about._

_"Could you please just get Joseph at the door please." Gabriella's tone was rather impatient, must be the hormones._

_"Sure, whatever. Joe! Someone at the door for you." Gabriella could hear two sets of feet coming her way and not before long a woman with red hair come into view next to the man she had called daddy for all those years. Joe stepped forward and Gabriella dropped her suite case and fell into his arms._

_"Daddy" She wrapped her arms around him and began to sob, which she had been doing a lot lately. The 22 year olds mouth fell open and the red headed woman smiled as Joe began to stroke his daughter's hair._

_"Shush baby, daddy's got you. What's the matter?" He picked her up as she cried into his shoulder and carried her into the lounge room. Eventually, after a nice cup of tea the sobs had stopped and she was ready to tell her story. The 22 year old whose name was Georgia, sat in the arm chair opposite to the one her mother was perched in, whilst Joe and Gabriella occupied the lounge, father soothing daughter._

_"What's the matter Ella-Bella?" Gabriella smiled through her tears at the use of her old nickname._

_"Everything." She said as she wiped her eyes, __Georgia__ scoffed._

_"It's can't be that bad." Helen looked over at __Georgia__ ordering her to be silent with a look of warning. _

_"Well, it is. I'm pregnant." Joseph gasped, Helen looked shocked and __Georgia__ was laughing._

_Gabriella spent the next few minutes explaining the situation with her mother and trying to remind her father which one __Troy__ was. It turned out in the end that Helen had, had some experience with teen pregnancy, she had, had __Georgia__ at the age of eighteen._

_End Flash back._

_

* * *

  
_

"I felt that Helen was easier to talk to, but in the end I decided to giver up for adoption."

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Gabriella lay there panting, her hair drenched in sweat. She felt all sticky; a 15 hour labor will do that to you though. Helen stood to her right and Joe stood up by her head stroking her hair, he refused to move until everything down that end was settled._

_"Here you go Gabby, your little baby girl." The nurse walked over with a little lump wrapped in a pink cotton blanket which she handed over to Gabriella. As soon as the baby was placed in her arm's she let out a laugh mixed with a sob._

_"She's beautiful, looks just like __Troy__." She lent down and placed a soft kiss on her baby's smooth soft forehead._

_"Gabby, we just need to take her and get you into recovery." Said the same nurse as before. She took the baby from Gabriella just before she was wheeled off into recovery. A few hours later Gabriella woke up from her sleep to find Joe, Helen and __Georgia__ sitting there all looking extremely tired but nothing compared to how Gabriella looked. Gabriella used her arms to pull herself into a sitting position which wasn't the best idea because down there still hurt. Joe, seeing his daughter awake, rushed to her side._

_"You did great honey." He kissed the top of her head and Gabriella smiled at him. Just as Helen went to say something the nurse walked through the door with the baby._

_"Look who's up and hungry." She handed the baby over to Gabriella and took her through how to nurse. During this time Joe decided that the yellow wall paper was of far more interest than the scene going on behind him. The nurse left after Gabriella had finished nursing leaving the family alone to talk._

_"She has __Troy__'s eyes." Gabriella smiled. Joe went to say something but stopped himself until Helen gave him a stern look._

_'Ella-Bella, may I hold her?" Gabriella nodded her head and handed the baby carefully over to her baby's grandfather. For the first time Gabriella saw a tear escape her father's eyes._

_"She looks just like you did." He whispered as he handed her to Helen and went over to his baby girl and gave her a hug. _

_"She's a pretty baby Gabby." Helen said as she passed the baby to __Georgia__ "Don't drop her __Georgia__." She rolled her eyes_

_"'Course I won't ma!. Gab she's really little." __Georgia__ laughed before handing her back to Gabriella._

_"Umm…Daddy, Helen I think I want to put her up for adoption." She said as tears welled in her eyes. "It's not that I don't love her, she's perfect all I could've ever asked for. I just want to give her a shot in life and I don't think that if she stays here she'll have a very good shot, plus I still want to go to college." Joe wrapped an arm around Gabriella as they both looked down at the sleeping infant._

_"You're her mother, and they always know best, so if that's what you really want?" Gabriella nodded._

_"Yeah, I think it is." _

_End flash back_

_

* * *

  
_

Gabriella sat up and walked into her bedroom; Troy rose and followed her in.

"Here are the only two photos' I have of her." She handed them over to Troy. The first one was of a very exhausted looking Gabriella beaming down on their daughter and the second one was in Gabriella's hospital room, this picture held an extra person. Joseph Montez was gazing down on his daughter and grand-daughter a look of complete awe on his face. "Hey Troy, you remember that time we were mucking around and picking out our children's names that one day?" He nodded his head "What was the name we both loved for a girl?"

"Grace." He smiled and walked over to her, his eyes locked on hers he pushed a stray curl behind her ear before leaning in and kissing her. Gabriella's hands snaked around his neck whilst his went round her waist, slowly moving up under her shirt. He caressed the smooth baby skin that lay beneath the thin layer of material before continuing his journey north.

Soon clothes were shed and they became too Caught up in the Moment

* * *

**A/N- Well here it is! i hope there aren't too many mistakes i wrote this at like the am's of the morning! Oh and everybody! When i was proof reading this time there were no now's intead of knows!! Mmm Hmm I'm growing as a person! Anywho! Review and i'll give you all a piece of candy**


End file.
